<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicago Overcoat in New York City by The_PrincessCat, Xhidaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414636">Chicago Overcoat in New York City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat'>The_PrincessCat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhidaka/pseuds/Xhidaka'>Xhidaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Character death (but no major Character death), F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Modern Assassins, Modern Era, OT4, bodyguards, but Noctis imports Alcohol, death/murder (but not graphic), eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhidaka/pseuds/Xhidaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a tough job is successful, Ignis needs to unwind. When his boyfriend is unavailable because he is busy on the docks, he tells Ignis to enjoy a night at a speak easy owned by his boss. Ignis will pick up a handsome fellow to blow off his steam before heading home to his boyfriend. <br/>~~~~<br/>Noctis inherited his father's business after he was murdered a year ago. Gladio takes a step in his father's shoes by being Noctis's body guard. Life is good, until someone breaks into their home.<br/>~~<br/>Prompto's life on the streets is tough and he has had to be tough to make it through. He takes care of his little brother, Talcott and does what he can to make sure their lives aren't too horrible. But he makes a mistake that could cost him his life! What is he going to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue & Life on the Streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We added the Prologue here because Chapter 1 is so short and while it has little to do with the story, it is important character and world building. This AU is set in the 1920's Prohibition in New York City.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Prologue</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took pride in always being a well dressed man. As he straightened his cuffs he regarded himself once in a passing shop window and smirked. In his perfectly tailored suit coat and matching hat he cut an impressive image. His shirt was neatly pressed, his bowtie perfectly symmetrical and his black wingtips shined to catch any glint of light from the street lamps as he passed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked damn good, and on a normal night that meant he would be hitting the town with his one and only, but tonight of all nights his lover had been busy with work. Something about an incoming shipment that he was </span>
  <span>responsible for managing. He would be following it through the unloading process, which more than likely would take all night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something to be said about Gladio’s position. Bodyguard work was stable, it paid well and though there was some danger to be had, it was much safer than Ignis’s line of work. It also more consistently paid the bills. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that still left Ignis alone after his job had concluded. Alone with the rush that followed and nowhere to spend it. So instead of throwing on his lover’s favorite musk and breaking down the gates to the docks he wore a milder scent and headed down a different street, to a bar his lover often frequented when their roles were reversed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no street sign, only an arrow in an alley and a set of less than clean stairs. At the bottom was a door and a single candle, burning on a table to the side. He knocked, in just the pattern Gladio had taught him, and was let in without a single question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he turned heads. He always did, and not just because he was a new face in a crowded speakeasy. And not because it was a men’s club where the intended end was a tumble in a nearby motel. He knew why. He removed his hat to reveal slicked dirty blond hair and tucked his glasses neatly into the inner pocket of his coat. He kept his gait slow and approached the bar with purpose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scotch on the rocks, please. Double. ” Ignis passed a few coins to the bartender, not intending to stay long enough to have a second. There were plenty of men to choose from, there was no way he wasn’t going to find a looker in the lot. The drink was in his hand quickly and without as much as a second word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course when he took a drink it was not the quality he preferred, but it was strong enough to get the job done. He turned to face the tables and crowds, his elbow propped up on the bar and one leg crossed delicately over the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Brit, huh?” And the bait had its first hook. Ignis rolled his head to gaze at the man in question. Older, a little heavy. Didn’t look like he’d have the dexterity or stamina Ignis required. “You sure are the best looking guy in the room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, thank you, but I’m waiting for someone. No time to chit chat.” Ignis waved the man off with his gloved hand. Though by ‘someone’ he meant more of a checklist. He was very particular with partners, even those he only kept for one night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t watch the man wander away, dejectedly. Instead he returned to scanning the room and sipping at his drink, idly swirling the ice in a circular motion. Scan completed, his eyes clicked back to one particular patron. A man standing in the back with dark hair, not particularly tall but slim, hiding in the shadows as though nervous to be there. He couldn’t quite see, but if the curvature of his face and eyes were as Ignis believed, he would be a very good looking young man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood from his chair and clutched his hat to him as he walked, careful not to bump into others or let them close enough to scuff his very expensive shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems a bit strange to hide in the shadows when the night life calls, does it not?” Gripping green eyes slid sideways as Ignis leaned back against the wall, mimicking the shorter man’s stance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Ignis had assumed, the young man turned towards him, features illuminated in the light of a nearby table lamp. He was rather beautiful, if not effeminate, with soft, rounded features and striking blue eyes under slanted brows. His hair was shiny and thick, and though he dressed and held himself as a man of stature there was an undeniable note of exoticness about him, depicting a man of mixed or unfamiliar heritage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His expression turned from mild surprise to a pleasant sort of smile, fractionally tilting his head to the side as he in turn examined Ignis from head to toe. “I was just watching, yanno? Seeing what this place was all about. I’ve never actually been here. Been too busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled, opening himself to the shorter man’s glances. It appeared they both liked what they saw. Eyes locked for longer than was casual, “That makes two of us. But if it’s always as such, I definitely would like to sample some of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>offerings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A raised brow was evidence that the shorter, dark haired man understood. “By the way, we haven’t introduced ourselves.” He held out his hand, though looser than the typical male greeting. “Noctis Caelum. Entrepreneur. And you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis Scientia. Freelancer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis leaned back against the sheets, letting the cool air from the open window wash over his sweat slicked body. He had no qualms in the fact that Ignis was already pulling on his pants and buckling his belt. No one was forcing Ignis to go or to stay, it was entirely his choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemme guess, getting back to the misses?” Noctis chuckled, folding hands behind his head. A man that beautiful rarely came with no strings attached, and Noctis wasn’t the sort to try and tether wild beasts. For him it was just a shame to watch that lithe body cover itself with cumbersome clothes and pretenses, despite how well he wore them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing at his buckle, Ignis lifted a hand to a delicate chain around his neck, his long fingers pinching and twisting the small skull pendant he found there. “I made it very clear I was only here for a good time, did I not? I’m certain he isn’t done with work, but I have every intention of being there when he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Noctis lifted his left hand to show off the slightly gaudy ring that marked him as a married man. “Though my situation is the exact opposite. A formality and nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis hummed, finding it was none of his business what the man in the hotel bed did in his spare time. He had noticed the ring back in the bar, but it hadn’t mattered then and it certainly didn’t matter now. Life was too short to have regrets, after all. “My partner knows exactly where I am. In fact, he’s the one that taught me the password to get inside. So it’s not that different, in all reality.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” An amused look crossed Noctis’s face as he watched Ignis slide the cream button up over his shoulders, but left it open to emphasize his smooth but toned chest. It was a good look for him. “Wonder if I know him. I work with a lot of people. Oh, but I didn’t mention that I own the bar downstairs, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you certainly didn't." Though Ignis still appeared uninterested, and instead started buttoning up his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I was wondering--” Noctis started, sitting up straight and brushing away the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I do not do second dates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black haired man huffed as though it was not the thought on his mind at all. “I was wondering if you wanted a job. Like… a consistent one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Working at a bar? You couldn’t pay me enough.” Ignis scoffed, the last two buttons going up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I don't just own a bar." Noctis scoffed. "More like bodyguard work? Maybe being a gunner or a hitman?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line had Ignis narrowing his eyes, hands moving slowly along his collar. A man didn't just put something like that on the table. Not without either prior knowledge or a massive streak of idiocy. Ignis had yet to decide which. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What makes you think I would be interested in, or good at, something of that sort?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Noctis flopped down on his stomach and propped his head up on his hand, watching Ignis with a smirk. "For one there's the way you scan a crowd, like you're very pointedly looking for something. Then of course you get this tunnel vision when you find it…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis scoffed and looked to the ceiling. "And you know all this for certain after a single encounter?" He didn't buy it. Not when Noctis had looked so surprised at his approach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was watching you for a while." Noctis admitted. "You got this weird ability to either blend in or stand out, so that coupled with the rest of it… that and you have knives sewn in your jacket. Not exactly normal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was more believable. Ignis stopped, shifting his weight onto one leg. "And what does a bar owner want with such low brow sorts?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Noctis Caelum? You've seriously never heard of me?" Blue eyes widened. "My dad ran the Lucis Fruit Company until he was murdered last year?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been less than a year since I ‘hopped the pond’, you'll have to forgive me for being behind on current events." Ignis couldn't say the company was under his radar, but they seemed mostly legitimate. Mostly. "Maybe I'll take a look, but if it's a sting don't expect to get out alive."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeowch you're sharp. It's hot, though." Noctis pulled up to his knees, acting as though he didn't have a care in the world. "Tomorrow at noon. My office is just down the street. You can't miss it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis let out a laugh, a sound that rang pleasantly through the room, despite the plush carpet and thick drapes. “All right, little prince. But first, tell me, why are you interested in hiring someone like me? A drifter you met in a bar and didn’t even buy you a drink before propositioning you for sex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis smiled, a flicker of light passing through his eyes. “Hardly a drifter. Your shoes and tailored suit make me think you’re very good at what you do. But...maybe it’s that you’re witty and smart, or that you’re charismatic. Maybe it’s just that I like being surrounded by beautiful, skilled, people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is something, isn’t it? But I suppose it’s all business from here on out, so don’t go thinking too </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the subject.” Ignis gave one final chuckle before gathering his coat and hat, and placing his glasses over his eyes. In a single moment he seemed to change. Instead of the sexy wildcat Noctis had been tumbling with minutes before he was a clean, cool professional. All his sharp edges were still there, and he was still just as stunning, but much more on the level of a man working in a business firm than a hired gun. It was something special.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the specified time Ignis stepped into the lobby, eyes fixed on the woman at the front desk. He was quite surprised to find the Caelum base of operations to more closely resemble an old factory on the outside, remodeled with towering steel sculpture and concrete into something akin to an old Scottish Castle, with a modern twist. And here, on the inside, past the heavy black stained oak doors, the building resembled a high class hotel. Wasn’t this a place of business? Noctis’s home? Legitimate or not, it was not what Ignis had expected in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened his cuffs once more and walked up to the desk with impeccable posture, his chin tilted upwards only slightly. “Excuse me, ma’am. I have a midday appointment with Noctis Caelum?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl, who was young and heavy, with short cropped brown hair and large doe like eyes stared at him for a moment. “Right, your name, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis Scientia. I’m here for an interview. I presented the young master with my … resume last night and he said he would pencil me in.” Ignis stayed calm and expressionless, even as the slightly flushed woman seemed to fumble around for her schedule under a stack of other papers. She was the sort to move her lips as she read and did not seem to hurry even when given an immediate task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few excruciatingly long moments she looked up with a smile. “Right, Mr. Scientia. Follow me. The young master is actually waiting in his office. A rarity for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis couldn’t assume anything, one way or another. He didn’t know the young man and had no room to judge based on such a statement. Respectfully he followed, eyes trained to the space right over the woman’s shoulder, focusing on the scenery before him. They moved first through a door to the right, then down a long hallway with plush golden carpets. As he rightly assumed, they moved for the doors at the end, intricately carved and stained, continuing the motif of the modern day castle. Next to the doors was a simple golden plaque which read ‘Noctis Caelum, owner and head of operations’. As though an office as any other. It made the blond smirk, a little. The man was definitely well off and had some sway. Perhaps he was not as much of a nobody as Ignis had originally expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you are ready.” The secretary nodded her head, politely, and then headed back down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes shifted down to the wrought iron handles, and Ignis took a breath. Wrapping a hand around only one, he pulled the door slightly, just enough to step through. After all, what good would he be at his job if he made a big entrance?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was beautiful, old polished hardwood furniture, decadent blue drapes and a window that spanned almost the entire back wall. The rugs were imported, matching the same blue as the drapes. Gold and black accented every bevel, edge and vase. Large, exotic plants punctuated the corners of the room and to each side was a large bookcase. The desk Noctis sat at was large, surrounded by several plush sitting chairs as though it were a council table itself. On the opposite side was Noctis, sitting with a slouched posture in a large, black leather chair. His elbow rested on the arm and one leg propped over the other in a figure four. He grinned as though he were surprised Ignis had actually responded to his call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And standing next to him, in perfect attention was… Gladiolus Amicitia?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ignis?" Gladio made a small step towards the other man before his eyes darted back to Noctis. There was a confused look over his face as he looked back to Ignis. He always did look fantastic all dressed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the meaning of this Noct?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Noctis uncrossed his legs and looked at Gladio, genuine confusion crossing his face. "I told you I hooked up with someone who'd make a good bodyguard last night, didn't I? How was I supposed to know you were acquainted?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis and Gladio often talked about work, but it was under both of their best interests never to name names. This was… practically unheard of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A little more than acquainted…" Ignis pointed out, slowly approaching the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's my boyfriend." Gladio looked at Noctis, his mouth open slightly as the gears in his brain started turning. "You fucked my boyfriend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On the contrary. Your boss is quite the bottom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, hey! He came on to me and didn't tell me he had a boyfriend until after." Noct's eyes darted from one to the other, trying in vain to understand the blank look on Gladio's face. "Besides, didn't you say the two of us should meet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio shook his head, a slow breath coming from his lips. "Guess you're kinda his type. Just figured you'd meet over an expensive dinner not at your bar. Didn't think you ever been there. Ain't that what you just told me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But it don't matter. So long as you were a good fuck. He seemed happy enough last night." Gladio relaxed, moving back into his place behind Noctis. His eyes were softer than they'd been before, as he took in the way his boyfriend looked in the office he spent so much time in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If it bothers you, I will pass on this particular job opportunity." Ignis let out a breath as he traced gazes from both Noctis and Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, don't make such an abrupt decision." Noctis stood up, placing a hand on Gladio's shoulder. "Maybe this is a fortunate coincidence. You two already know each other which cuts out the whole growling bit that would come up first, as well as the uh, you know, sexual tension destined to follow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine with it. Doesn't bother me. Noctis pays well." Gladio didn't move, his eyes looking Ignis up and down, a sly smirk on his lips. "Take the job. Ain't the jealous type, unless you're to mean I'm jealous I wasn't invited to that tumble."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio licked his lips, his arms moving to place his hands on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ridiculous display earned him both an eye roll and a chuckle. "All right. I suppose I can agree to a second date this once, though perhaps Gladio is right and we should go somewhere nicer than a bar."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great!" Relief blew over Noctis as he flopped back on his chair. "So then, let's get the business part out of the way and discuss terms." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 1 - Life on the Streets</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cold wind blew down the alley, causing Promto to grab the trench coat tighter around his body. It was growing dark, and that would only mean the winter bite would grow colder still. If it got any later, all of Prompto's plans for the evening would go south and he needed this job tonight. His funds were incredibly low, and he had a sinking fear that he'd be broke before the sun fell beyond the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, a small figure moved quickly down the alley towards him. A large cap was held in place by a small, gloved hand. The boy was dressed in tattered brown clothing and the jacket he wore had holes in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto flicked the end of the cigarette he’d been nursing into the ground, watching as the embers slowly burned away in the dirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Prompto. Sorry I'm late. I, uh- The bigs beat me up again." Talcott looked up at Prompto's face. The small, frail boy had drying blood on the side of his face and fresh swelling around his eye and jawline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Talcott!" Prompto kneeled, his plaid pants touching the ground. "You gotta run. Run faster than they can keep up. They get yer pay for the day?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small brunet boy nodded, eyes dropping to the ground. Prompto let out a sigh, one hand moving to Talcott's shoulder while the other fished inside his trench coat. After a moment, he pulled out a handkerchief and started to tenderly clean the side of the boy's face. “I’ll make sure you have enough, kid. But you can’t let the bigs get ‘cha.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a little bit of work, but besides the bruising and what was inevitably going to be a black eye, Prompto cleaned him up the best he could. Standing up, he pulled a small cloth pouch from the same pocket, and handed it to Talcott. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta hurry up or you’ll miss last call. I will not have you stuck on the streets tonight. It’s getting too bitter cold.” Prompto began walking with Talcott as the boy shoved the coins into his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, brother?” Prompto’s lavender blue eyes glanced down at the other boy, the boy he had called little brother since his grandfather had passed away and Talcott had been sent to Besithia’s orphanage. He had been soft, tender and weak. The other boys had been sharks to fresh blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto had taken many a beating by the bigs for the boy, and he would continue to do so if he could. During his time at the orphanage he had been what they called a slug. Not because he wasn't fast or couldn't hold his own. It was because he would take the beatings from the bigs and let them take their share of his money. Talcott was quickly taking Prompto's place in the orphanage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was too old to protect Talcott directly now, as he had been kicked out of the orphanage two years ago. Ever since then he had been trying to find a way to help his brother, but as of now, he was coming up short. Since Prompto had no place to live and often went without food, Talcott was safer at the orphanage. If Besithia found out that Prompto had taken one of his kids, there'd be hell to pay. The man would not be parted from his steady source of income. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, little brother.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think tomorrow I can have some bread? Maybe an apple?” Talcott looked up, his eyes sparkling through the obvious pain on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto knocked on a door in an alleyway. Four times. Pause. Two more. A slit in the door opened revealing a pair of eyes staring down at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The wild chocobo rides at dawn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late.” A deep, gruff voice returned as a series of locks clicked and bolts slid out of place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got caught up.” Prompto squeezed through the door into a dimly lit room. there was a checkerboard on a low table across from the only piece of furniture in the room; a well worn leather couch. This room was not designed to impress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss ain’t happy. You better hurry your skinny behind along before he gets worse.” The tall man at the door was named Dave, and he was the security. If he didn’t like you, there was no going any further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto hurried forward, down the hallway until he reached a door. He’d been here enough times that he knew where the boss was. He knocked once, and waited for a response. When it seemed none would come and Prompto began to fear that he had lost out on another job, the boss’s voice came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Prompto put on his best face, tucking himself deep into his pocket, and let the business side overtake him. This was not what Prompto wanted to do. It was all out of necessity. With everything he valued tucked away safely, his hand went to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room in front of him was a jarring contrast to the darkness behind him. Royal cloths of red and purple hung from the walls, tapestries older than Prompto cared to think about decorating the walls. A single desk sat in the middle of the room, with a roaring fire that filled the whole room with its warmth behind it. The chair to the desk was turned so that it faced the fire, and Prompto knew the boss sat there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… are late.” It was a simple admission of facts at this point, nothing he could change, nor would he have wanted to. Talcott’s safety was overwhelmingly more important than his own. “I gave your hit to someone who was more punctual. Next time, I won’t let you through the door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto knew better than to question the man or speak out of turn. The first time he had, the boss had given him a bruise across his check in the shape of his ring that lasted almost two weeks. Dino was ruthless and when angered he was worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you’s the best, however, I’m feeling generous. I got another job fer ya.” The red chair swiveled around, the boss clutching his jeweled hands together, a wicked smile on his face. That smile made Prompto’s insides churn, but even still he forced his face into neutral. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for the boss.” Prompto almost felt as if his voice was outside of himself, as if someone was speaking for him. It was better that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto's eyes wandered over the clean shaven man before him. Dino Ghiranze was a fearsome leader, and through his fake smile Prompto could see ugliness through and through. He dressed nice, always prim and proper, and his hair was slicked back. Prompto had never seen a single stand of platinum hair out of place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, the Caelum family got somethin a’ mine, and I want it back. It’s a rare stone all the way from the English Isles that was stolen from my family back when the elder Caelum moved to the States. I want it returned. It’s a blue stone in the shape of a flower. Bring her back, and your reward will be handsome. You fail, well,” Dino cleared his throat as he leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk. “You don’t wanna know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir." He'd done more with less information before, and he knew the place Dino was talking about. Prompto bowed his head, moving backwards towards the door. You never turned your back on the boss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You got yourself a week."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was completely broke, starving and cold as he stood outside the Caelum manor walls. He'd been casing the place for the past several days and had even found the original blueprints in city hall. With the rumors that the Caelums remodeled every building they bought, Prompto was certain that the blueprints he'd memorized were useless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto pulled a pocket watch from his pants, his fingers frozen as he looked at the time. Two in the morning. Everyone In the manor would be asleep, spare the handful of guys posted around the perimeter or in key locations. The pocket watch returned to its home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping his fingers, Prompto blew hot air between his gloved hands. Rubbing them together, he steeled himself for the task at hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto pulled away from the tall, ten foot cobbled wall that he'd melded with for the past several hours. Gaining a good berth, Prompto took a run directly at the wall, letting his foot connect with it as he vaulted up the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers gripped the edge of the wall, and with the remaining momentum, Prompto pulled himself over and landed tenderly on the softened ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hot breath left his lips as he crouched in the dead grass. When there wasn’t a sound from the night guards on patrol, Prompto moved towards the manor walls. His trench coat flowed behind him as he stayed low, like a shadow. He made very little sound as he ducked behind one of a line of bushes beneath a window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he waited to hear the tell-tale signs of a person who was on high alert. The only sounds he could hear were the distant sounds of crunching boots in gravel. They were growing more faint, which would give Prompto exactly the time he needed to break in without notice. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping from the trench coat, he revealed the two concealed weapons on his person. He wore a cross chest holster as well as a hip holster. Prompto pulled out a tightly bound bundle; his small array of thieves' tools. Quickly, he twisted the leather cord and lay them before him. Prompto never went on a job without his tools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, there were options open to Prompto. He could either go in through the window that was behind him, or through the door only a few paces to his right. Both held risks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lock picking would be easiest. Letting out a sigh, Prompto took the lock picks he had and moved quickly and stealthily to the door. It took a moment for Prompto to get the lock to give the definitive ‘click’ that signified opening, although he almost broke the tool in the process. These locks were of higher quality than the ones Prompto was used to working with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With relief, Prompto pushed the door open and the tools vanished into his coat pocket. The hallway was empty, and if the floor plan was even similar to the plans he had found, the kitchen would be to the right and a lounge to the left. Neither would hold any treasure, and that was what Prompto was looking for. So, he continued forward. His interests lay on another floor. Prompto’s first instinct told him to go up, towards the bedrooms, instead of down into the cellars. He always trusted his instinct. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto found the stairs easily, and was quick to ascend, making no sound on the old wood. Once he made it up, a number of rooms were to either side of him, and even from his crouched position, he knew it would take him hours to search each room for the prize. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one room he was looking for in particular, and he would need to find it quicker. The clock was ticking, and the longer he stayed in the building the higher the risks of being caught were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After opening two doors, Prompto began to feel desperate. The first was a janitorial closet, and the second had furniture covered in white cloth. Neither were what he was looking for. As luck would have it, the third door seemed to hold something more promising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of soft snoring floated to Prompto’s ears, which only confirmed his urge to search this room. The room was expansive, and even in the near darkness, Prompto could tell it was not only a large room, but that it smelled clean. It was not a scent that was familiar to the man, who frequently slept in rooms so crowded that if he lay down, he was literally on top of another person. Not to mention the floors and ceilings sometimes had holes in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto could move without making a sound, and in moments he was across the room and at the dresser. He needed to move quickly, especially since he didn’t know the sleeping habits of the person in the bed, whom he could only assume was the master of the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two drawers in, and Prompto struck gold. His fingers lifted a small wooden box with a simple lock. It was only half luck, as now he needed to confirm the item he was seeking was inside. His fingers moved back into his pocket, and retrieved the lock pick once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, it took only a matter of seconds before the box lid popped up, just slightly. Prompto placed the unlocked box onto the flat dresser top, and lifted the lid. It was there, nestled neatly in the plush fabric, that he found the jewel he was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tenderly, he lifted the gold chain up, and dangled the necklace in front of his eyes. The stone was large, and even in the small amount of moon light that shone into the bedroom the blue stone sparkled like the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was held breathless, and for far too long. Before he knew what was happening, there was the sound of footsteps approaching him. As he turned, a large behemoth of a man moved towards him. If he had been stunned before, he was even more so now as he stared at the stark naked outline of the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto moved a hand towards his chest, pulling the pistol from its holster. Before it was even pointing at the other man, the gun was skidding across the floor. The large man was on top of him. Panic set in as Prompto struggled to react. It was too late. A muscular arm was around his neck, and he was in a standing position, just moments before his feet left the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting harder to breath, and he was unable to make a noise. Kicking as hard as he could, he was still unable to free himself from the stone grip crushing his windpipe. His fingers went to the large arm, scratching and trying to pry it from his throat. Was this the end? Had he messed up? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his vision went fuzzy, he swore he saw a familiar face, but it couldn’t be. And was he naked as well? The words were a breath as everything faded to black. “Dead Eye?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis makes a sandwich and Prompto gets to sleep in a bed. What's new when everyone but Gladio is a criminal?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladio held strong as the small blond man’s struggles became limp, and immediately he dropped the boy onto the ground. In his hand was the necklace that had once belonged to Noctis’s mother. He let out a growl, eyes meeting Ignis’s. He shook his head as he returned the gem into the box. “Noct’s gonna be mad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t kill him, did you?” There was a bit of a scoff as Ignis pulled a black silk robe over his shoulders and tied it around at his waist. Once this was done he dropped down beside the intruder and put two fingers to his neck. “Hmm.. no.  You better tie him up before he comes to. I’ll get Noct.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which wasn’t that far of a stretch. The third man was sleeping soundly in the oversized bed, undisturbed through the scuffle. Now, waking him was another task, entirely. Any amount of shaking, pinching and loud noises weren’t enough to get the man up and out of bed. Ignis did, however, know one sure fire way. “I’ll be right back. I have to fetch the leek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio grunted, having secured a rope around the small blond’s body. The rope was typically used in a more mischievous way, but it would work just fine for keeping this intruder down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio made sure that Prompto’s hands were leashed securely behind his back, and tied a satin cloth around his mouth. He then removed the second gun from the chest holster. Once the intruder was secured, Gladio pulled on a loose pair of sleep pants. By the time he was finished, Ignis had returned with a leek and the blond on the floor was regaining consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the leek was slapped to the floor by a disgruntled Caelum, Ignis retrieved his glasses and handed Noctis his own fluffy blue robe. It was efficient, and by the time the intruder's eyes opened a tousled but somewhat awake Noctis sat on the edge of the bed, staring with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe all that ruckus didn't wake you." Ignis sat to Noctis's direct left and regarded the man on the floor, stoically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the moment of panic Prompto stopped struggling and simply lay there, awaiting his fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you wanna do with him?" Gladio suppressed a yawn as he grabbed the restrained arms and forced Prompto to a standing position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was he doing?" Noct's tone was nonchalant and his yawn wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stealing Mistress Caelum's necklace. He was armed. Coulda been here ta kill us." Although even Gladio knew that was unlikely considering he could have killed all three of them and then stolen everything he wanted without anyone being able to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis glanced the man up and down, a look on his face that might have been slightly intimidating were it not coupled with his particularly unruly bed head. The item in question was very particular. Had he been a normal thief he would have taken the easier pickings strewn throughout the mansion rather than intrude on his bed chamber.  "Who hired you to steal my mom's necklace?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio pulled the gag from its place, nudging the smaller man firmly between the shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I tell you, he'll kill me." Prompto looked down at his feet, unwilling to make eye contact. "And if I tell you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'll</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't both kill you…" Noctis wrinkled his nose. "Is that what you really think? The punishment for thievery is death? I thought at worst it was losing a hand… and technically you didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You broke into my house and got choked out by my bodyguard. Seems like an appropriate punishment to me. Doesn't seem like you'd want to do that again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis had not moved from his position, though with the last sentences his eyes flicked over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto was silent for a moment, his eyes lifting to meet Noctis's. "If I don't bring him the jewel, I'll be dead or as good as dead. So why not just kill me instead?" He didn't want to die, it would leave Talcott in a bad way, but he wasn't going to go back to Dino empty handed, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's he paying you? How about I match it and offer protection for his name." Noctis's eyes softened and he risked a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know this kid." Ignis scoffed and looked away. "He's a scavenger. You could double his price and not scrape your pockets."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut it, Dead Eye." Prompto hissed. His eyes were full of hate for the green eyed man. It took him a moment before he looked back at Noctis. "Why am I worth that to you? Like your assassin said, I'm worthless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis made a sound and shot Ignis a look. "Worthless isn't the right word. This actually works in all our favor. You aren't sworn to loyalty to anyone, which means me asking this of you is not going to ruin your rep. And yeah, if he doesn't pay you much, I'll pay more. Give me a number."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned his head down, looking back at his feet. As he opened his mouth to speak, his stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in several days. A bright blush ran over his freckled checks and anything he was about to say was lost to his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he took the job." Ignis shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you hungry? Sign of goodwill, how about I have Ignis go make you a sandwich?" Noctis smiled, bumping the tall blond at his side. Ignis didn't seem to give any sign that he cared about the task either way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Prompto smiled wolfishly, eyes moving to Ignis. He let out a little bit of his usual mirthful self as he pulled his arms against the restraints.  "Might be worth being poisoned to see Dead Eye make a sandwich."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Ignis stood, not bothering to dress as he led the way to the door. "But if you want to watch, you'll have to ask Gladio nicely to drag you to the kitchen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I can't walk on my own. I guess I can deal with humiliation before you kill me." Prompto rolled his eyes and leaned backwards into the larger man's touch. "Guessing you're Gladio?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm." Gladio grunted, lifting the blond under the armpits and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a protest on Noctis’s lips for a brief moment, before he realized he had to put something on other than a robe before leaving the bedroom. As the other three exited he was still scrounging for clothing, internally cursing himself for not being as brave as Ignis in that half sheer silk robe he always donned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was down a flight of stairs, and towards the back of the mansion. They crossed through a door on a swivel hinge into an expansive and entirely vacant kitchen. It looked a bit like a kitchen from a restaurant rather than a home, as there were stoves on each of the two aisles and pots and pans hanging from utilitarian cabinetry.  When Ignis stopped it was at the pantry at the far end of the room, where he removed a single loaf of bread and a brick of cheese wrapped in cloth. Not ten feet from the pantry was the refrigerator, where he pulled a half carved slab of ham. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all these things were on the counter he pulled a knife from somewhere on his person and waited for Gladio to release the prisoner. And for Noctis to finally catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto was forced into a chair and his arms fell to his sides as the rope loosened and freed him. However, his legs remained bound, and at this point, Prompto found there was no use arguing as he rubbed the rope marks on his forearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it two.” Gladio grunted, one hand firm on Prompto’s shoulder. He bent low, his lips just barely brushing Prompto’s ear. “You run, I will break your legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladio, don’t be dramatic.” Noctis had apparently smoothed out his hair and put on a set of pajamas since the others left, and as he passed he brushed a hand over the big man’s shoulder. Pulling up a chair, he sat across from Prompto. “So. What’s your name? I get that you know Ignis from his days as a hitman, but that tells me absolutely nothing about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the others in room Ignis started to slice the bread, cheese and meat, working silently but with a practiced grace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prompto. You are probably Noctis?" Prompto figured it was a fair trade for a sandwich. His eyes flitted from Noctis to Ignis and his sandwich. "There isn't much to know about me. I'm a nobody. Just ask Dead Eye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't go by that moniker, anymore." Ignis grumbled, finishing up one sandwich to start on the next. "What I know about him is that he's an orphan, dabbles in assassination, thievery and prostitution, is a savant with a gun and is absolutely annoying to a fault." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto stuck his tongue out at Ignis. "Says you. Everyone says you don't have a heart and you're a ruthless killer who is only in it for the money."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because that's what I wanted that circle to think. It was better for business and kept them away from my personal life." Ignis presented Prompto with his sandwich, only a touch of aggression in the action. The second sandwich was handed to Gladio without that extra touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto scrunched his face before he greedily grabbed his sandwich. The smell from the bread made his stomach let out a loud complaint. The first bite sent Prompto's mouth into a frenzy, the sandwich gone in as few bites as possible. Despite how hungry he was, Prompto's stomach complained at the sudden influx of food. A content 'mmhmm' slipped from his lips as a smile cracked the surface of his facade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before Ignis handed him another sandwich, then started to put away the ingredients. Noctis laughed, his stomach not awake enough to need anything, as Ignis obviously realized. "Was it everything you hoped for? Having 'Dead Eye' make you a sandwich?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm hmm." Prompto spoke between mouthfuls. He didn't stop eating until every crumb was gone. "That's the best sandwich I ever had!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good ingredients." Noctis chuckled. "But if me or Gladio had made it we'd still have figured out some way to burn the building down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto let out a loud laugh,but immediately grabbed at his gut. "You can't burn anything when you make a sandwich." Prompto rolled his eyes, but his lips were just curled at the ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Sometimes he makes sandwiches on the stove, so it's not totally true." Though when Noctis turned to smile at Ignis the taller man simply rolled his eyes. "So, Prompto. Can I call you Prom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head, Prompto gave the man across the table a confused look. "I've never had a nickname before. Why would you want to? Nicknames are for friends. Right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not entirely true. Death Penalty, correct?" Even when Ignis spoke flatly it sounded a bit rude, and he obviously didn't care. "Another one I've heard is Bird Boy, which I think is a reference to the way your hair stands up." Ignis was leaning against the butcher block table, seeming to have made himself comfortable despite not having a chair handy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I was just thinking shortening your name would make it easier. Like Gladio, or Iggs." Noctis didn't seem fazed by the other nicknames. It was part of the culture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bird boy?" Prompto frowned, looking over to Ignis shaking his head. "That's rude isn't it?" Letting a slow breath from his nose, Prompto looked back at Noctis. "What do you want with me? You're trying to give me nicknames like your, uh, boyfriends? Bodyguards? Did you remember I broke into your house and was trying to steal from you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s just one of my things.” Noctis looked away, sheepishly. He hadn’t meant to make such a comparison with a nickname. “It’s easier to say.  And besides, I’m a really good judge of character. Yeah, you’re kind of spunky and sarcastic and self destructive but… you don’t feel like a bad person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked down at his hands, now resting idly on the table. “How could you know that I’m not a bad person? I’ve done really bad things. Just ask Dead Eye. They call me Death Penalty. Anyone who I take a job on is as good as dead. How does that make me not a bad person?” His voice was low, and if the other three in the room hadn’t been paying him their full attention, it might have seemed like he was talking to himself and not the group at large. “I’m not a good person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… if you want to put it that way we’re all bad people.” Noctis sighed. “Ignis was a hired gun, Gladio beats people up for money, and I import and sell illegal substances for markup. Well I guess Gladio’s job is legitimate, technically, but the rest of us are criminals. And Gladio is still an accomplice. So what does it matter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never answered my question.” Prompto looked up, moving his hands under the table to fiddle with them. “What do you want with me? I’ve been hired to steal from you. I’m your enemy.” The words were sad, as if he wished it wasn’t true, but he needed to know exactly what was in it for him and now that he’d failed, what he was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I did. I offered you double the job's pay for a name, as well as food, lodging and protection. Seeing as you don't owe loyalty to your guy, it's more than fair." Noctis's playful expression solidified and suddenly he was all business. Apparently he was finally awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto bit his lip and chanced a glance at Ignis. When his expression gave nothing away, he let out a sigh. "He's paying me three thousand to steal it. Dino's his name, mob leader of The Sparkling Boys. I can tell you where his den is and whatever else you want too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually that's good." Noctis stood up. "Untie him, we'll put him up in one of the guest rooms and write him out that check. You're cool with a check or do you need it in cash?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis looked ready to say something, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Noct… at this hour?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis grunted. "Fine. Can you promise me you won't run if we put you up?" His eyes focused on Prompto. "If you're under protection you're gonna have to stay here and only go out with armed guards."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto blinked as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Um, yeah. Sure. You’re gonna let me sleep here?” Prompto tilted his head as if the idea was all but foreign to him. “Like in a bed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even as Prompto was trying to comprehend what was being said Gladio was already loosening the rope, and Prompto was paying him zero mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Noctis shifted his head, as if the idea of sleeping anywhere but a bed was equally as foreign. “I mean… if you’d rather sleep on a couch or a chair or a pile of pillows I’m sure we could make that happen, too. But it’s gotta be in a room cause otherwise I’ll have to station way too many guards for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um. No. Bed is fine. I just-” Prompto felt a blush frustratingly force its way over his freckled skin. “I don’t remember the last time I slept in a bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smirk crossed Noct’s lips as he stood and approached the blond, his hand shifting over one thin shoulder. He couldn’t help it, with that blush Prompto was just too cute. “Hey, no worries. Let’s go pick you a room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto found his legs moving from under him and his brain is taking a moment to catch up. "You mean you have spare rooms?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A couple. Three I think?" Noctis honestly didn't remember. He knew there were more unoccupied rooms than unclaimed ones. "As long as no one’s in it you can borrow it. And I know for sure we've got some sleep clothes that will fit…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked down at his clothes  and back up to Noctis. "You mean you don't sleep in your day clothing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis looked down at himself. "Does this look like going out clothes? No, of course not. These are way more comfortable." A bit of worry passed Noctis's face, but only because he hadn't realized just how poor Prompto really was. It was beyond his understanding of the classes, entirely. "Just… just follow me. Gladio, you want to come with or wake someone to watch his room?" Noctis didn't even bother asking Ignis, as he was hardly decent enough to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um. Okay." Prompto was confused, for even in the orphanage he had only ever had the one outfit. It only ever got replaced when they started to fall apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say," Gladio let out a long yawn, keeping pace behind the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Go get the guard, me and Ignis will find him a room then we can all go back to bed." Noctis yawned in return before shooing the big man away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio stopped and turned around, wordlessly doing as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto, on the other hand, felt odd being escorted by both Noctis and Ignis. He kept his mouth shut, knowing he was in no state to be starting a fight and without Gladio present, the two assassins would be at each other's throats if one mistepped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back up the stairs and turning into the same wing that they had originally come from, Noctis made a motion to the left side of the hall. "Those three should all be open. I think. They'll be locked if I'm wrong. Go ahead and pick the one you like." Noctis then turned to Ignis, who had followed a step behind. "Iggs, you stay with him, I'm gonna go get some pajamas. And just, yanno, behave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded, his eyes straying to Prompto, though one hand remained on his hip. "We'll be fine so long as he doesn't sing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh.. Sure." Noctis turned toward the room at the end of the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto opened the room directly in front of them, and found it opened with ease. “So, you gonna kill me now that your master is gone?” Not even looking towards the other man, he entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was larger than any bedroom that Prompto had ever really thought about as a place to sleep. There were the places he went to work where the rich slept, but he never really saw them as bedrooms. The room was dark, and even though it was now reaching three in the morning, the blinds were pulled tightly. The room held an unnaturally cold bite, and even though Prompto was used to the cold, he shivered as he looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed in the center of the room was covered in white sheets like it was in deep storage. The dresser near the foot of the bed also had a white sheet draped over it, as well as the mirror. There were a couple other miscellaneous pieces of furniture, a chair and a small side table. If this room had been at the orphanage, there would have been ten bunk beds minimum and a shared trunk per bunk bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master? That’s highly demeaning. I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m no one’s thrall.” Ignis humphed from behind, though he didn’t bother stepping foot in the room. “So is that one to your liking or would you prefer to look at others? The one on the right has a fireplace if the cold is too much for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned to look at the taller blond, his head quirking to the side in a question. “You can have fireplaces in a bedroom?” Lavender blue eyes blinked, as if the idea was the most foreign of ideas to him, past sleeping in special sleep clothing or being paid large sums of money in check form. “I’m not sure I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a few of them do. It’s not easy putting chimneys through such a large building, but apparently Regis modified some of the old furnace outtake shafts to accommodate fireplaces instead and that room just happened to be one of the lucky ones. Technically you can have a fireplace anywhere you can have a chimney. It’s rather common knowledge.” Ignis turned and headed for the room in question, simply expecting Prompto to follow. He was obviously playing nice as much as physically able, even if his words still held cutting edges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next room was bigger than the last and almost looked like a copy. "How many beds does this place have?" And they weren't small and they were four poster beds which Prompto knew meant more expensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen, I believe. Four suites like this one, one master, four smaller servants quarters and three guard posts on the bottom floor each containing two beds. Not everyone who sleeps here lives here on a permanent basis, obviously." Ignis looked at the gawking boy, crossing his arms as impatience started to seep in. "Would you rather one of the smaller rooms?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like this one." Prompto moved over to the dead fireplace, crouching in front of it. He  poked the cold logs with his fingers, finding it came away black. He smirked, standing as he rubbed the ash off of his pants. "I've slept next to fires before. This sounds fancy though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't try burning the place down." The tone in which it was said was one of warning, as though Ignis would personally bring down punishment should he try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That was my original plan. Why are you so negative?" Prompto moved to the bed, looking at the coating of dust on the sheet over the bed. "How long has it been since someone cleaned this room?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long has it been since you bathed?" Ignis growled, though any further snark was halted as Noctis entered behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said behave." Noctis scoffed, sliding past Ignis with an armful of clothes, both for sleeping and a change for the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm behaving. He's the one saying I stink. Bet he's never had to sleep on the streets before. I've been doing it for years. So sorry I'm not up to his standards. Not like I gotta impress him." Prompto moved over to the bed, folding up the white sheet to reveal the comforter underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge people you don’t know so blindly. You know nothing about me.” Ignis snipped, though his only movement was to place a hand on his hip and shift his weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis sat the clothes on the end of the bed. “Okay, so these ones are for now, and the second set is for the morning. If you leave your clothes in the basket at the end of the bed they’ll be picked up and washed. If you, uh, don’t want them washed,” His eyes scrunched slightly at the thought, “just, yanno. Don’t put them in the basket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to do this, right?” Prompto placed his hand on the two pairs of clean clothing, shifting slightly at the strange thought of having multiple sets of clothing. His lavender blue eyes looked up at Noctis, scrunching his face slightly. “I don’t know why you are being so kind. No one has ever shown me this kind of-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Prompto could finish his sentence Gladio entered the room in all his shirtless glory. “Angus has night watch. Can we go to bed, yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Ignis heaved, his shoulders only showing the slightest weight from his own exhaustion, which he’d been suppressing for the entire time they’d been dealing with Prompto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, just one more second, all right?” Noctis lifted a hand. “There’s some matches by the fireplace, if you want them… we’re gonna head to bed but if you want to join us for breakfast Ignis starts to cook at six sharp, and if you’re not up by six thirty Gladio will eat everything. Trust me. Don’t think about why or whatever, just be there or don’t. We can talk in the morning, but I’m really tired and I’m sure you are, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Okay.” Prompto shifted uneasily for a moment, not sure if he was going to sleep through that alarm or not at this rate, as the night had grown very late. “I’ll try.” And the fact that the other three had gotten sleep before his entrance meant he would be getting near zero sleep if he did wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened and waited for the others to leave the room before he stripped down from the clothing he had been wearing for longer than he could remember. He held them over the bin for what felt like ages, not sure if he trusted these new people with his only real belongings. Letting out a sigh, he let the clothing fall in a heap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, and with a growing exhaustion, he pulled on the softest material he had ever felt over himself and moved over to the bed. Letting out a yawn, Prompto crawled under the heavy blankets, and was asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I really enjoyed the banter between Ignis and Prompto and man do these two boys keep at it through the story. Might be some of my favorite moments from the whole serious. </p><p>More to come in the next couple chapters so hopefully you stick around! </p><p>We appreciate all Kudos and respond to all comments. Thank you and keep on keeping on!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's just say that there is a reason you eat sausage with a fork in front of three men who may or may want into your pants. Also, Ignis needs to find a way to curve his tongue. Or does he? Harsh words hit Prompto hard and he might not be tough enough to take them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gladio was in bed long before the other two, far too tired to remove his pants. He let out a long yawn, as he waited for the other two to join him. “I’m hoping this all is a really weird dream and one of you is gonna wake me with a handjob or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately not a dream.” Ignis had hung his robe and crawled under the sheets before Noctis, who left on his pajamas, leaving Ignis the only one wearing nothing when they were all tucked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s cute.” Noctis huffed at the other two, though his eyes were already well closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you do." Gladio flipped onto his side, arms reaching out to grab Ignis and pull him into the curve of his body. "Just be careful. We don't know where his loyalty lies. And he stinks. But I'd fuck him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis made a sound as he shifted into place. "I wouldn't. Could you imagine the squawks and squeaks you'd get out of that chicken? I get erectile dysfunction just thinking of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comment actually had Noctis outright laughing. "He can't really be that annoying, just because of his voice. I don't see anything wrong with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. You don't understand. It was so annoying I </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>my first shot." Ignis opened his arms when Noctis decided to wriggle in and drop their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll believe it when I see it." Gladio inhaled a long deep breath of Ignis, burying his nose in the blond's short locks. "He can't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind sleeping with a chicken, then I suppose not. Besides I thought one little bottom was enough."  Though Ignis sounded slightly irritated his body had completely relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis let his eyes close. "Hey, now. You don't know anything about him, really. He might not be a bottom at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, he might be straight. There's that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just sleep. You can ask him in the morning. I doubt he’s going anywhere before then. You still owe the kid money, Noct.” Gladio spoke softly and at the end of the sentence, his big soft sleep breathing was all that was coming from him as his arm firmly kept Ignis in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess that is a good reason for him to stay.” Noct hummed, sleep quickly reclaiming him. He was pretty sure the other two were already out. “And tomorrow gonna try to convince him to take a bath…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of food was wafting through the house, and through some sleep induced miracle, Prompto’s body was up and moving. It wasn’t until he made it to the kitchen that the boy really knew what his feet were doing or that he was still in an unfamiliar setting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in someone else's clothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush flew over his face as he looked around the kitchen. Ignis was standing at a stove wearing an apron and cooking. Both Gladio and Noctis were sitting at the table, steaming mugs before them both. It was only then that Prompto realized he was being followed by a tall and burly man, and only because he had taken a slight step back into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, morning!” Noctis called out, a grin spreading over his face. “We saved you a chair. Ignis is almost done cooking so you’re just in time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I-” Prompto nodded, moving more confidently into the room. “I guess it wasn’t a weird dream, after all.” It was followed by a yawn. After all, three hours of sleep was not nearly enough and he was sure that he had massive bags under his bloodshot eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just planning out the day.” Noctis scrunched his nose, showing that it wasn’t his preferred topic, though necessary enough that he held through it. “You know, if you want you can go sleep a few more hours after breakfast and a bath. You look like you were up all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I was.” Prompto sat in the chair, uncertain why he was still being followed by a man who did not seem pleased to be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angus. Get some sleep.” Gladio gruffed, waving an arm at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But a bath sounds nice. I haven’t been around running water in some time.” Prompto nodded, followed by a yawn. “But I really do have some place I need to be later this afternoon.” And Prompto looked towards the same door that his unwanted bodyguard had gone through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. We’ll send someone with you. I mean… not Angus. He looked like the dead walking.” Noctis shook his head, glancing at the door. “But I guess before that you’ll want your money, and we’ll have plenty of time for that after breakfast. The checks are in my office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, Noctis was relaxing and enjoying the slow morning. Ignis had come over at this point, carrying plates of food. It took him two trips, considering he only had two arms and the portions were generous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t say much, instead, he looked at the food in front of him, and his eyes went wide. The massive amount of eggs, tomatoes, potatoes, sausage, bacon </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> ham in front of him made him double take at his plate. The smells of everything on top of it made Prompto’s stomach growl in a loud protest and he pushed back the sleep that had been trying to over take him once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although there was silverware to either side of the plate, the young blond grabbed the sausage with his fingers, and started devouring it with loud noises of approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio looked immediately horrified, eyes moving to Noctis and then Ignis. If he was correct, the taller blond looked ready to pounce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? Can you please use silverware like a civilized person?" It was taking everything Ignis had not to have a meltdown. He remained standing, muscles tense and quite literally ready to round the table and lecture him like a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Ignis, cool off, it's just a sausage." Noctis reached over and tugged at the apron still tied around Ignis's waist. "Some people eat sausage with their fingers. I eat bacon that way. It's not like it's a formal meal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a fork right next to him. He's doing this on purpose. Acting like an animal!" The only thing stopping him was Noctis's tugs, which eventually lowered him into the seat next to the shorter man. He was still all nerves and rods, unable to rest against the back of his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked up from his plate, sausage still I hand as he swallowed the food in his mouth. Prompto simply stuck his tongue out and continued to eat the meat sans silverware.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis grunted, waving his hand almost like a backhand to the air beside him. "You beast! How can you sit there at the table, gobbling down that sausage with your hand wrapped around it like a--" and he turned bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto grinned, swallowing another mouthful. "Like what?" Prompto batted his eyelashes, licking his lips almost successively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a penis?" Noctis offered, certain he had the idea right, though Ignis was never so blunt with his words. "Come on Iggs, like you've never done it before. It's fine, just enjoy the show."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s mouth hung open and his eyes widened in surprise. A blush crossed the bridge of his nose, and he immediately averted his eyes to his plate. Biting his upper lip, he put the sausage down onto the plate and wiped his hands on his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one paid any mind to Ignis, who just about had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> heart attack with Prompto’s choice of napkins… considering there was one directly underneath his silverware. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis was pretty sure he’d ruined the moment and possibly gotten an answer to an unasked question. He blushed and looked away. “Sorry stupid sex joke. I figured if you dabbled in prostitution a little crude humor wouldn’t bother you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- uh- bothered.” And it was true, but he hadn’t been thinking about the fact that the three people in the room across the table from him were all very much so gay and he might find them all very attractive people. “I, uh- Yeah. I have been a prostitute before. I’ve been with guys.” His blush was only getting bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’ve hired guys before.” Noctis sighed and quickly collected himself, leaning his cheek on his fist and his elbow on the table. His other hand prodded at the potatoes, destroying the neat stack. “I know that even guys who’ve been with guys don’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> being with guys or roll that way. Just like I know that I’ve often gotta shell out more cash if I want Gladio and Iggy involved… it’s all business. Just like everything we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, still too embarrassed to look up from his plate. He did, however, pick up the sausage and start eating, which neither helped the blush. “I, uh, have never been offered- why would you need another partner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four is a better number than three.” Noctis pointed out. “Because a lot of times someone gets left out. Not like… on purpose, or entirely, but four's a better number. Just trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noct, we know you’ve been looking for a fourth, it’s not exactly a secret.” Ignis rolled his eyes, having taken his plate on his lap and turned away to not have any more unexpected mental breakdowns over Prompto’s eating habits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto was unsure how to take that, and just fell silent. He finished off his sausage, and started picking at the ham and potatoes next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The awkward silence lasted for a few moments before Noctis stood up and faked a stretch. He hadn’t looked at anyone directly since and that continued as he pushed back his chair. “Okay, I’m going to go to the office and get everything ready… um… if you guys could show him the bathroom so he doesn’t get lost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that left Prompto awkwardly picking at his plate while the other two wordlessly ate. “So does Noctis just want me around so I will suck his cock?” The words spilled out of the blond’s mouth before he realized what he was doing, and immediately, he regretted it as Gladio’s eyes scanned over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a child in a man’s body.” Ignis sighed. Despite all the things Prompto had claimed in his skillset intelligence and people skills were clearly not among them. “You know nothing about Noct and apparently I shouldn’t have spoken freely about him searching out a fourth. He’s looking for a permanent addition, not some little blond playtoy who’s only ever pleasured a man for money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto inhaled sharply, feeling tears coming to the surface as he stood abruptly. He shook his head, the chair he had been sitting in clattering to the ground with a loud thud. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he turned on his heels, and exited the kitchen, finding the same door he had used to enter last night and quickly scooping up his coat. By the time he reached the wall and wrapped himself back up, his eyes were full of tears. He vaulted over the fence as he had done the night before, and ran until his legs wouldn’t carry him any further. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a cliffhanger and since it was so short, I wanted to upload it close to the other one. I will try to get the next chapter uploaded .... but no promises! Will Prompto be okay? Only time will tell. </p><p>We appreciate all kudos and responded to all comments. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is time to find Prompto as some interesting dynamics start to develop between the four boys. Fists fly and blood is split on rocky shores. Also, What will happen when Prompto notices he is late and a dollar short for his meeting with Talcott?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Noctis had returned to the kitchen Ignis had already tidied up and the leftover food had been collected on a single plate, which was in turn being nibbled upon by two of the household cats. He had his checkbook clutched to his chest and was now fully dressed and cleaned up. His eyes looked from side to side, wondering what had become of their guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if he had… basically been given a cold shoulder rejection a deal was a deal and Noctis didn’t break his word. Instead his eyes fell to Gladio, who seemed to be finishing off the cold cup of coffee he’d started earlier… or maybe it was a new one, he wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d Prompto go? I uh… got his money ready, just needed to fill in the amount and… um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignis called him a slut for money and he ran away.” Gladio leaned back in the chair, letting the words settle, and not really sure what to do about them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was the one that suggested Noct wanted him around for sex, not me. Besides, there were clearly two ways to take the statement. He chose the upsetting version.” Ignis grumbled from the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio only grunted, slightly. “Not sure where he’s planning to go, but he left real fast. He’s had no sleep and I’m pretty sure making any sort of deal with you ain’t gonna put him in a good way with that Dino fellow. He’s not the nicest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d he go? We can’t just leave him on the streets.” Noctis knew just as well as Gladio did that what he’d said was true. Especially since it had been part of the original deal to offer protection. Protection Prompto had just recklessly avoided, along with his payment for the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your guess is as good as mine. He hopped the wall quicker than anyone I’ve ever seen. Don’t know where someone without a home would go, especially not in this biting cold.” Gladio finished his cup, and stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. That means we got to find him first.” Noctis groaned, stuffing the checkbook in his inner jacket pocket. “You two, it’s time to work. Go pack up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death Penalty. Get up.” Prompto opened his eyes, immediately throwing his hands towards the sun as he focused on a large figure over him. He had thought that under the bridge he would at least be able to get a few more hours of sleep. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he would get the feeling back in his toes or not, as he had left his shoes back at the Caelum estate... like all the rest of his belongings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Boss is eager to have a chat with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head, pulling the cardboard and knatty wool blankets over his eyes as he tried to disappear. “Tell him I quit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya don’t quit, kid. You ride ‘til you die.” The man laughed, grinning wide to show off the single gold tooth. It was unclear if it was a status symbol of if he’d just had too many sweets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’ll have to kill me then, won’t you?” Pompto was too tired to deal with any of this, but at least he wasn’t hungry. “I’m done working for Dino.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All ya had to do was nick a single gemstone. What’s the problem? Bite off more than you can chew? You’re supposed to be good. What gives?” the man hauled him up by the collar, only momentarily stunned by the fact he was dressed in a trenchcoat and pajamas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter? I said I'm done. I'm not one of his boys, anyway. If it's so easy, steal it yourself!" Prompto pulled away from the big lug holding him up. He was a meathead at best and just another one of Dino's lackies. "So either tell him I quit, beat me unrecognizable, whatever. It hasn't even been a week so piss off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Boss said you need lots 'a reminders." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you ever heard of picking on someone your own size?" The voice was calm, barely raised in tone. It hadn't been so long as for Prompto to forget it belonged to Noctis, from whom he'd fled not even two hours ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned his head towards the voice, honestly surprised to see the three very well dressed men standing under the bridge, as they were. Prompto's hands moved from their limp position up to the beater's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio was the first to move as he approached the man holding onto Prompto. "I think you have something of ours." Gladio grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I'd like you to put him down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really. Just do it. I'm not a big fan of blood." Noctis shrugged his shoulders, watching as the thug, who was wider than Gladio but a fair bit shorter, spun towards the bodyguard and growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm giving you a warning." Gladio was already upon them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto was now on his tip toes and, as he gripped his nails into the man's arm, he spun and kicked him square in the chest. The action tossed Prompto several feet backwards, landing him square on his back with the wind knocked clear out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio quickly dodged a fat fist, bouncing on his toes and bringing his own first up in a hook. Once. Twice. Gladio pulled away from the man's jaw as the thug spit blood. A third and final hit had him on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio stood tall, and looked at the spatter of red on his white shirt. "Look what’cha gone done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis clicked his tongue and moved towards Prompto while Ignis idly commented on the color of Gladio's shirt. "I dunno why they always insist on getting hit." Noctis offered a hand to the fallen man. "You'd think they'd spook just coming face to face with a guy that big. Maybe I should start having Ignis go in first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto stared at the hand for a moment, feeling a spike in pain as he shifted. His face contorted momentarily as his eyes looked at Ignis. "Why did you come for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, for one, you left without your stuff." Noctis patted his chest pocket as though Prompto would understand what it meant and then smiled. "Among other things. Let's talk about it somewhere warmer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis glanced from the man on the ground to Noctis and then Prompto. "How shall we clean up this mess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's just unconscious." Gladio shrugged as if that solved the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto finally took Noctis's hand, yawning as he stood. "I guess I owe you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, this?" Noctis glanced down at the hired thug. "No. That's nothing. Though I guess, knowing who his boss is he might be one of his best guys." There was another shrug. "Besides I promised you protection as part of the deal. That hasn't changed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't sure that was still a thing..." Prompto shook his head, only then realizing that he was still in Noctis's pajamas. "I, uh, guess you'll want these back too?" His face flushed, but thanks to the winter chill, that was easily attributed to the cold and not embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't break my word. That's one thing you should know about me." The serious look that had been on Noctis's face the entire encounter remained. "I guess we should scram before the big guy comes to. With any luck he'll forget who gave him the face clubbing. And if not I guess we deal with Dino directly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mid sentence Noctis turned, urging Prompto to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the other two went to follow Ignis thumped Gladio in the chest with the back of his hand. "Button your jacket and take the rear." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Gladio did as he was told, simply shoving his red fists into his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you're serious about wanting me around and all that stuff from before?" Prompto was a step behind Noctis, head pivoting occasionally to keep Ignis in his sights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you're gonna have to listen." Noctis watched the shifting, nervous expression of the blond, pretty sure the guy was still a little in shock. "There's a reason I said you couldn't go on your own without a bodyguard. These guys will sniff you out and hassle you anywhere.  You need some muscle on your side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing I'm not used to. I've been bullied my whole life." Prompto looked down at his feet as they walked. Having someone show that they cared really made Prompto feel awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis lifted a brow, glad the area they'd found Prompto was mostly vacant, by more industrial areas. "I'd think, you being in the same… line of work as Ignis, that people wouldn't be stupid enough to mess with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd be surprised." Ignis gave a slight huff, though didn't elaborate on what he meant by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've had people try to kill me for a bounty before. Wouldn't be the first time. I've kept myself alive this long." Prompto watched as the scenery began to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you let yourself be pushed around by that human pile of waste." Ignis clicked his tongue though he never lost pace. "If you don't learn to assert yourself you'll end up in a dumpster one day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis shook his head. "I don't think asserting yourself makes any difference with that rabble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does with a knife."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto stopped, turning to face Ignis. "You know, I'm done with you. You know nothing about me. Maybe I've made a lot of really lousy choices. But that's on me. The only reason I'm out here is because of you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis." Noctis put up a finger, sternly. "Just shut the hell up for a while. You're just making it worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was enough to stop the taller man in his tracks, a look on his face as though he'd just been physically slapped. There was a long pause before his jaw snapped shut and he lowered his eyes. "Of course… sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto bit his lip, not sure if he had gotten in the middle of something. "Noctis. Don't get me wrong, but you don't need to step between us. Like I said, I can handle myself. I don't want to get in the way of your, uh, relationship?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Out here he's my bodyguard and he needs to stay in line." Noctis looked away. "If you guys want to fight then fine. Just… know I was trying to keep it from happening and it's not my fault you're both stubborn…" it came almost as a whisper as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and pushed forward, past the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto let out a sigh, following the black haired man. "He just looks like he took it harsher than just a regular order, or whatever." Prompto looked at Ignis before looking back at Noctis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'll be fine." Noctis assured, sparing his bespectacled partner a glance. "He's better at separating work and personal stuff than you might think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto decided to let it drop. What little he knew of Ignis, it would come up again if it was an issue. "So. What are you planning on doing with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, how long do you think it'll be until those thugs leave you be?" Noctis asked, seriously. There was nothing but silence from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Them?" Prompto shrugged, one hand holding his trenchcoat closed as the wind blew exceptionally hard. "Dino is an odd man. I've taken work from others before, but he always sends someone to find me when he has a tough job. I really don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis thought about his answer for a while, passing a few other individuals on the street and not wanting to speak in front of them. His reasons were obvious. “Well, you may want to stick around until he stops bugging you, or the guards we assign you are gonna get really cranky sleeping on the streets. The room you were in is yours until our agreement’s complete, so… right, and I still have your money and things. And  your clothes are probably clean too, if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really mean it?” Prompto was uncertain as they were now wandering around nearer to downtown. "I don't really think I'm worth all this hassle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the deal we made, isn't it?" One quirked brow was all Noctis offered, otherwise. "Besides you've got skills that could be useful if you wanted a full time job. Even Ignis has inadvertently attested to that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah. I do." Prompto looked back at Ignis who seemed to be thrusting death glares in his direction and Gladio who seemed completely uncaring either way. "But what use do you have for a 'scavenger'?" Prompto hissed out the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should just call yourself a 'jack' and drop the demeaning term." Noctis pointed out. "Sure, I have a few specialists in my employ, and they're useful, yeah. But what do you do in a pinch? Guys like you are the all important hitters who get us out of jams and tight spots… and you have the ability to switch roles and mind frames that makes you way more flexible than your average thug or dropper. And to be honest, compared to these two you know how to blend in with a crowd."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess that's true. They stand out wherever they go." Prompto paused to think, letting a yawn escape his lips. "I guess I've done everything, whatever was around. Hits, theft, information gathering. I'm not a good thug or bodyguard but ... Hey. What time is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis glanced at his watch then back at Prompto. "Almost ten. Got somewhere to be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit." Prompto stopped, and looked down at a side street. "I need to meet someone. You guys can come if you insist but-" Prompto rocked on his feet looking at the street signs, "I have to meet him soon and we're across town. I promised to have food for him today, too. I suck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're almost to the car." Noctis nodded forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Ignis trotted ahead, though he didn't say a word until he was two steps in the lead. "Where do you need to go? I'm sure we can stop by a bakery or a delicatessen on the way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean," It was mildly unnerving how helpful Ignis was suddenly being, but Prompto simply tried to play it off. "Um- sure. It's Fifth and Pine, the alley by the old orphanage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded before disappearing into the nearby alleyway, where he had left the car. Without question Gladio and Noctis piled into the back, though there was just enough room left for Prompto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you wanna sit up front?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is fine." Prompto wasn't sure he could handle </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward car ride, and he was more comfortable under cramped conditions, anyway. "I, uh, know of a really good bakery two blocks from the orphanage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood. Directions?" The tone was very professional, not a single flaw in Ignis's mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-" Prompto looked up at the street signs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis waited for the cross streets to be given, though there was a notable stammer near the end, before Prompto swiftly directed his gaze out the window. Ignis started the vehicle, checked his mirror. Once hands were in position and eyes forward there would be no more words from the blond. He was always like that. "Prompto, so when we get there, Ignis and Gladio will flank the alleyway and create a border. I can either go with you or wait in the car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto had never really ridden in a car before, but seemed to navigate Ignis there just fine. When they got there, Prompto looked awkwardly at Noctis. "Can I borrow a quarter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis had to search his jacket pockets for a coin, but after a moment managed to find one. A silver dollar stashed in the corner of his left pocket.  He passed over the coin. "Good thing I haven't had this cleaned. This should cover whatever you need. Don't worry about paying it back. I owe you a lot of money as is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto wanted to argue but found himself not, exiting the car and moving into the bakery. He was quick, breads and sweets he thought Talcott would especially enjoy. The shop owner eyed him warily, perhaps because he was still wearing Pajamas, or the fact that he was not wearing shoes. Maybe he recognized Prompto from one of the times he had stolen from the man. Either way, Prompto was quick and he tucked the remaining coins away, also for Talcott when they came across each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Prompto made it back to the car, he looked to the others. “It is only a short walk from here, if you, uh, didn’t want to drive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Ignis, who'd been standing against the car, closed the open door and waited for the other two to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like I won't be waiting in the car, then." Noctis gave a nod, brushing his jacket free of invisible debris. "Lead the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Prompto had promised, the walk was quick, and to massive relief, Talcott was standing in the alley waiting patiently. His head tilted upwards, and even from far away, Prompto could see the smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately he jogged up, bridging the gap between them. However, the hestitance on his face was evident as he spotted the company of strangers and slowed his run. "Don't worry, Talcott. They're not bad guys. I brought you snacks like I promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind giving us space?" Prompto turned to look at the others, his hand going to the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation Noctis waved Ignis toward the opposite side of the alley while he and Gladio retreated back the way they'd come. Ignis moved swiftly out of earshot while never once turning back to look at him. The other two did the same, though Noctis had a harder time turning away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as there was space to breath, Prompto kneeled down to bring himself to Talcott’s level. He could see the worry on his face, which was still swollen from the other day. Prompto frowned, letting his hands go gently to the small face. His eyes looked into the sad eyes of the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all for you, kid." Prompto pushed the bag into the smaller arms and fished out the change from his inner pocket. “I hope it's enough to give to the Bigs today. But eat up. I know they’ll take that from you too if we let you go with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto shifted back on his heels, placing his hands on his knees. He forced a smile on his lips, eyes glancing up only briefly to see Ignis at the other end of the alley, his back square and unflinching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prom?” Talcott looked up from within the bag, a small frown on his face. Prompto immediately thought he’d done something wrong, perhaps picked the wrong sweets? “Why are you in pajamas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto laughed, loud enough that the three other men in the alley all shifted their attention towards the blond. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when we have more time. Promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talcott nodded, and Prompto moved to stand. He let a sigh slip from his lips. It was chilly and he would prefer to get Talcott somewhere safe before too long. “If you can, can you go a couple days without working? I’m afraid I may have made some people very mad and I don’t want you involved. Maybe play sick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talcott’s fingers were pulling a sticky bun from the brown bag as he looked back up at Prompto. “Uh, yeah. I can try. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be okay, right, big brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Prompto put his hand on Talcott’s head, forcing another smile across his lips. “So long as you are safe, I will be just fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter. We really wanted to get something posted on Noctis's birthday, so this seemed appropriate. What better way to Celebrate Noctis than with a Noct central OT4? Well, it will get there. I promise. It only gets better from here! </p><p>We appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments. Walk tall friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompto returns to the Caelum Manor where he is given a bath and meets his new bodyguard; A man by the name of Cor Leonis. Why does he scare him into wanting to apologize for everything? </p><p>Will Ignis and Prompto ever learn to get along?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto waved Talcott off, standing next to Ignis. His eyes continued to watch as the boy ran across the street and up the steps of the orphanage. There was a physical relax as Talcott disappeared behind the doors and out of the biting cold. He could feel Ignis’s green eyes on him, but he refused to break his gaze from the building he’d grown up in. Prompto had never let anyone in this world see that part of him. He knew that this knowledge could cripple him, if anyone knew of his soft spot for Talcott and Prompto wouldn’t know what to do with himself if anything put Talcott in harm's way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we can head home now?” Gladio’s voice almost startled Prompto into the next century as he turned on his heels, one hand to his heart. For a moment he had forgotten that they weren’t exactly alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming so. Business here seems to be concluded.” Ignis turned at the words and began heading back for the car, while Noctis came up and took his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Prompto.” Though he should have been less familiar, Noctis couldn’t help but place a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Unless you’ve got more to do out here we should head back to the mansion and tidy up the edges, dont’cha think?” Noctis still had to assign him a pair of bodyguards, get him his money and fix up his living area for the time Prompto would be staying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, finally pulling his eyes off of the building. He held a lot of emotions towards that building and the man inside running it. Hate was at the forefront, and if there was anything he could do to dismantle it, he would. However, he knew a lot of the kids inside would have nowhere to go, and Prompto couldn’t run an orphanage, that he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, lets go.” Prompto turned to Noctis, a slight frown on his face. “We can go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis silently glanced at the orphanage, making note of it in his mind. He turned, keeping a hand on Prompto as though to guide him back towards the waiting car. “If you need to talk I’ve always got an ear, but probably not here. Too… public.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, finding his feet moving and his brain wandering off. “Yeah. Maybe later.” He was seated in the car, and as soon as the car started up, found himself once again falling into a restless sleep, arm propped against the window frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the mansion there were two men waiting at the door, both with very erect postures and serious looks on their faces. Noctis regarded them hesitantly, though he showed no fear as he approached the men. Of course Noctis knew who they were. It was more the why that had him hesitating. He didn’t bother sending the others away and instead took a deep breath, coming eye to eye  with the taller brunet in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Calelum. It’s come to my attention that the rooms in the second hall were coming up for evaluation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis let a breath through his nose, as though it was a conversation he had been expecting. Possibly dreading. “Yes, Mr. Leonis. We have a guest staying with us for a few days. I was going to ask if you would take over our guest’s guard during the daylight hours? I’ve promised him round the clock protection. Obviously you could have another during the night to take over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall brunet, who looked older than the others, but had not a single gray hair on his head frowned and narrowed his ice blue eyes. Immediately he locked on Prompto, as the odd one out. “Not a problem. I’ll set Libertus to his night watch. But--” The man stopped Noctis, who had then tried to push by. “You really need to tell me about these things. I can’t keep my men in order if the order is changing under my nose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis tipped his head back and groaned. “Cor. You really expect me to wake you up at two in the morning to tell you about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto shifted nervously from foot to foot, uncertain how he felt about this strict man taking over his guard duty. Of course, he wasn’t sure what he expected, even if he knew that Gladio wouldn’t be able to tail both him and Noctis. And he was still in the pajamas on loan from the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Leonis? I really don’t mean to be a burden, but the two a.m. thing, that’s my fault. I apologize.” Although he wasn’t really sure what he was apologizing for, just something about this man made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to apologize. Prompto </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the one who  broke into the manor in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor looked down at the blond with raised brow, more so looking at his state of dress and cleanliness than the words coming from his mouth. “Well, now you know who to speak to if anything more arises at the early morning hours. Libertus will be your man until six, when I will take over. Sundays you will have a different guard, though if you stay that long it will be decided then. Perhaps you should go inside, bathe and dress. I’ll head to the main floor bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis scratched his head, looking slightly lost… though it wasn’t an unusual occurrence for him. When it came to the guard section of his employ Cor and Gladio were the ones in the know. Top ranking officers, if there was such a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Bath.” Noctis had mentioned that to Prompto before, but in all the commotion, he hadn’t really thought about it since. It was going to be odd having someone following him around. Even stranger still was the idea that there were people in this world who cared for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor had already turned and left, the man at his side following closely. Noctis breathed a sigh, as though he'd just run a marathon. "Wouldn't keep Cor sitting outside the bath long, he can get prickly and he's already irritated at me. There's still clothes I left for you in the room, though, or if you want yours they might be in the laundry, ready to go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now Gladio and Ignis had flanked Noctis and were waiting impatiently to go inside. Noticing this, the young man waved Prompto forward and led the lot of them inside the building. He knew Cor well enough that the bath was likely already running and towels were in place. The man always seemed hard as stone, but he was more helpful and considerate than anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto would figure that out if he stayed around a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm bath was waiting for him as Prompto stripped and slipped into the steaming water. Instantly, Prompto felt his entire body, from the new scrapes on his back from being thrown to the bruises and cuts all over his body from his lifestyle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto's fingers went through the water to his neck, tenderly touching the bruises there as he settled into the warm water. "So, It's not a dream after all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Prompto lay back in the tub and once again fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost an hour later that there was a knock on the door. "Unless you want to become a prune, you might want to come out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man did not enter the room as he said this, but even so Prompto could recognize the voice as one Cor Leonis. Odds are he hadn't left his post the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Caelum came by, told me he left some food in your room. But I'd hurry on that as well. I'm sure you've seen the young master's cats around the mansion? They're not shy about human food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto woke with a start, head falling beneath the now cool water for the first time during his bath. It caused him to cough and splash a majority of water from the tub as he scrambled and sputtered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sorry. I'll be right out!" Prompto called between lungfuls of air. It took a moment for Prompto to compose himself and when he made it into the hallway, he was mostly dry, clutching a towel around himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What time is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor looked sidelong, but only long enough to confirm the boy standing beside him. "After two. Fell asleep I assume?" The bodyguard let Prompto take the lead and followed at a distance of three steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s been a, uh- day of sorts. I guess I am really exhausted.” He didn’t truly know where he was going, but somehow he managed all the same. “You stood there the whole time I was in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a chair.” Cor pointed out, nonchalantly. “And a book. Turn right here or you’ll miss the stairwell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto just about slipped with his still slightly moist feet on the polished floor as he tried to skid to a stop. “Oh, is it a, uh, good book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Cor nodded. Though he had left the book and marker on the chair instead of taking it with him. “There’s an entire library on the top floor should you get bored at any point. The only places I’d say aren’t common are the bedrooms, obviously, and the training grounds in the back. If you want access you’ll have to make an appeal at a later time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Training? For what?” Prompto stopped mid step to quirk his head at Cor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brow raise that followed was one of mild shock, as though the explanation of ‘training grounds’ was self explanatory. Cor cleared his throat and leveled himself. “Right. Maybe I’d pegged you wrong. It’s for a mix of martial arts, firearms and weapons training. The Caelums have always expected a degree of flexibility from their bodyguards, and thus provided us an area to hone our skills. It’s modest, but effective. However, it’s off limits until further evaluation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Shoot. That reminds me, Noctis still has my pistols.” Prompto’s shoulders slouched momentarily as he remembered, but quickly straightened back up. “I don’t really know how to use other weapons besides guns, but I am rather proficient with those. As for martial arts, that is a big old nope!” There was a short laugh that came from the boy as he continued to walk up the stairs. “I am way not coordinated enough for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Cor stayed at his three steps, though it seemed a bit closer on the stairs than on flat earth. “I thought you were… what was it again? Death Penalty? An assassin should be quick on his toes and able to at least defend himself well enough to make a clean escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. What?” Prompto spun so quick that he slipped, effectively losing his balance and towel in the process as he tried to comprehend what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Cor was quick on his feet and within a blink and a gasp had his arms under Prompto’s frame, one under his knees and the other under his arms. His shoe shifted slightly on the stair but he easily kept balanced and even managed to catch the falling towel between his fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it was at all possible to have a full body blush, Prompto was mastering it as he lay naked in the elder man’s arms. The cool breeze that seemed to come from nowhere kissed at the exposed flesh and Prompto was completely lost for words, his hands burying his face in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor gingerly completed the trek up the stairs and towards the room Prompto had occupied earlier in the morning. Once they were both inside, Cor somehow also able to open doors holding Prompto bridal style, he gently sat the young man down on the bed. “Be careful. If you slip like that in the tub I won’t be there to catch you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just- I didn't, um-" Prompto rushed to cover himself with his hands, stuttering as he tried desperately to find the words. "Uh, thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor gave a nod, his eyes staying forward at all times. "I'll leave you to dress and eat at your leisure. Should you have need of me, I will be directly outside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, watching the broad shoulders of the other man disappear through the door. Prompto finally relaxed looking behind him on the bed. Two sets of clothing and the food that was promised. Without dressing, he grabbed the sandwich, shoving it down as quickly as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again there was a knock and the steady voice of Cor Leonis. "When you're done, Mr. Caelum would like to see you in his office."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked up and nodded to the door as he swallowed the last bite. "Right. I'll be right out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto eyed the two outfits left out for him. The first, he recognized as his own. The second was an entirely new outfit. Letting out a breath, Prompto decided on wearing the new outfit. It fit perfectly and was not scratchy like his own. The pants were tailored and pressed, a crisp line down the center. His shirt was a light blue and he took the matching blazer over his arm. The final touch were the light tan suspenders. Prompto was impressed by how nice he looked in this outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was like this that Cor and Prompto walked through the manor and to Noctis's office door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two men opened the door Noctis's spine was straight, sitting as though he'd been jolted awake. It was exactly why Cor had knocked firmly before entering, as it wouldn't have been the first time Noctis had been caught sleeping at his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An expression of relief passed over the black haired man, smiling faintly when he saw the clothes Prompto had chosen to wear. "Color looks good on you. And it fits. I'm glad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto blushed uncontrollably as he glanced from Noctis down to his feet. "Uh, yeah. They are really nice. Thanks for letting me borrow them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can keep them if you want. I don't really wear them, anyway." Noctis fumbled with the pen in his hand, hovering it above the partially filled out check. He hadn't been prepared for the blushing and couldn't look directly at Prompto. "I mean, you should look sharp in your line of work… I've heard a stylish man gets paid better…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to, ya know." Prompto took a chance to look up, not sure if he was supposed to be in business mode or not. Everything with Noctis was so confusing. "But, thanks I guess. You, uh, wanted to talk about something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis remembered and lifted his pen, though he was still a bit flush when he regarded the blond. "Right. Your money. I need to pay you for the info like I promised. We have to talk numbers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." So it was business mode Prompto then. Clearing his throat, he straightened, face dropping in expression. It was as if he was a different person, a mask in place as he moved over to the solid wood desk and into the plush arm chair. "I forget where we were. Remind me of the terms?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Prompto looked much more serious, Noctis actually slouched a bit more, leaning an uninterested elbow on his desk and jutting out his bottom lip. "Pretty sure it was twice the competing job price plus round the clock protection as long as necessary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, taking a moment to tell Noctis how much the job was, and surprised when the man actually wrote double that number down onto the check and passed it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful. Don't let anyone get their hands on it. If you don't have a safe you should get one." Though internally Noctis cringed. He knew that once Prompto left… there wouldn't be anywhere left for him to</span>
  <em>
    <span> keep </span>
  </em>
  <span>a safe. "And… yanno. If you need a job… a consistent one… offer’s open."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Job doing-" Promto frowned, the mask falling for just a moment as he tried to find composure. "What use do you have for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said yourself your skillbox is expansive… I mean, I don't have anyone that can do half the things you can. Gladio and Ignis, even. Plus my instincts are pretty good and I um… think you'd fit in around here." Noctis caught himself staring and cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-uh," Noctis made it so difficult to think straight, but for some reason, he wanted Prompto around."I need to think about it. Unless it's, a uh, timed offer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Noctis didn't really know how to answer that. It both was and wasn't. He could wait, but not forever. "I mean you should probably stick around till things blow over anyway… that'll probably give you time to make a decision. But I mean, just keep me updated, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, not exactly sure what to think. He'd never been offered a real job before. Always hits or small contracts, but nothing on a semi permanent basis. "Thanks. Dino's kinda hard headed, doubt he's gonna let it slide easily. Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto moved to stand, unsure if there was anything more Noctis needed from him. "Do you, uh, need anything else?" Again, his mask slipped and he wanted to kick himself. Was this business? Or pleasure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was more but Noctis had fumbled enough and was still trying to get back on his feet and didn't want to fall on his face again. "Just, uh, make yourself at home. You don't gotta be shy around us guys and if you need anything you can ask Cor. Nothing fazes that guy…. And he can always find me, somehow." He paused before landing on something else. "Oh, uh Ignis is pretty tight on the meal schedule, but if you miss it usually Monica or Iris can help you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Oh, uhm. Yeah." Promto looked down at the check In his hands, rereading the number on the check several times before he finally started moving towards the door. "I guess I'll see you at Dinner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be here. All day, really." But of course Noctis knew Prompto had his own stuff to deal with, he'd seen part of it first hand. "Dinner will be in the dining room. Cor would make sure you don't miss it… maybe we'll talk more then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about checking out your library, if that is okay?” Prompto was almost to the door when he stopped, not exactly sure what else there was to do when you had everything provided for you. This was going to be the first time in a long while that he had eaten consistently in a twenty-four hour period. What better than try and enjoy it? As much as he could, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure. Whatever you want. I mean I don't use it much but Gladio and Cor know their way around." Noctis watched Prompto stand. "Ignis went out to buy more food but everyone else will be here if you need them. I'll be here… like… listening to the radio or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, pushing the door open and heading into the hallway. He stood there long enough that he almost forgot that Cor was right behind him, his thoughts running away. "What does he really want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Obviously Cor had heard the words muttered beneath the boy's breath, though bringing it to his attention only elicited another jump. The older man groaned, looking back as Gladio took over the post outside Noctis's door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh. Nothing. Sorry. I just-" Prompto looked down at his feet, ears pinking at the tips. "Thinking to myself. Sorry. Where's the library?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right across the hall. Second door left." Cor shifted eyes forward. "Not sure why he couldn't have just told you that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto read until dinner, surprised that he was left completely alone. It seemed that Cor had enjoyed the easy task of watching Prompto with a book to his nose the whole time and done much the same himself. He'd gone through a small stack of guides and manuals, mostly those pertaining to martial arts. Prompto, on the other hand, simply tried to lose himself in the stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point Cor checked his pocketwatch and returned the stack of books to the shelves. He nudged Prompto gently, letting him know he was free to take the books to his room so long as he signed the ledger and didn't damage them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they had to move quickly. Cor knew exactly when and where dinner would be served and he took Prompto there without additional explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dining hall was a long room, holding within a solid black marble and oak table with seating for twelve. Each chair was hand carved, and six arched windows bathed a spotlight over each pair of seats. Only half of the places were set, three on each side, the ones closest to the kitchen entrance. Prompto noted that there was no head to the table, and if there had, at one point, been chairs at either end they had been removed entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, do we just sit wherever?" Prompto felt as if he was highly underdressed for the meal as he looked at the grandeur around him. It was obvious he was nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Cor glanced the room, obviously pleased he'd gotten there before the others. "Sit in a vacant seat and the others will sit accordingly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto shrugged, and looked at the seats. He decided to sit at the closest end spots, so as to not force anyone to sit next to him, assuming his new bodyguard would sit to his left. “You don’t normally have assigned seating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. Why? That a thing where you grew up?” Cor glanced at the young man as he predictably took the seat beside him. “Regis used to sit at the end but that passed when he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Kinda. Like, the Bigs had their spots and everyone else were kinda, like, sorted into where the Bigs wanted us to be. So, I dunno.” Prompto felt his cheeks flush just slightly as he looked down at the plate and the many different pieces of cutlery. He was sure that Ignis would expect him to use each piece to their proper effect. Letting out a sigh, Prompto was debating if it was even worth eating to deal with Ignis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, enjoy the step up.” Cor suggested, flatly. He was more alert than he sounded, however, his eyes immediately trailing onto Gladio as he entered the room with Noctis and a girl much younger than any of them. “Besides, if I know anything about the orphanages in these parts, it’s been a while since you even had a table to eat at and nothing you learned applies in these circumstances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no arguing with that, although Prompto's eyes were now on the young girl. She wore a school uniform, and only briefly acknowledged Prompto before sitting down across from Cor. The first instinct that Prompto had was that girl was cute, but he could tell there was something more vicious beneath the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl regarded Cor with a small wave. Noctis sat down across from Prompto, which left Gladio at the other end. Even though Cor had sat next to Prompto as part of his job, Gladio didn't seem upset that he'd been separated from his own charge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." It seemed that the girl had only noticed Prompto after the three had sat down, and regarded him with open curiosity.  Her brown hair was cut short, but her large eyes were almost pinning as she gazed over at him. "Who are you? Did Noctis get another boyfriend?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes went wide, and his face turned tomato red. He immediately stared intensely at his plate, uncertain of what to say or do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iris. Be nice.” Gladio grumbled, bringing his glass to his lips. “You ain’t gotta be stickin’ your nose where it don’t belong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be allowed to know.” Iris grumbled, looking at Gladio with narrowed eyes and kicking at him, which honestly didn’t do much other than illicit a slight chuckle. “If he’s Noctis’s boyfriend, or yours, or Ignis’s… I deserve to know. It was weird enough when you and Noctis started… you know.” The girl glanced away, once again finding Prompto with her lowered brow and pouty lip. “I can’t keep track of this stuff unless you tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask that one. He's got an agenda all his own." Gladio chuckled again, smirking as he eyed the embarrassed Prompto. "What do you think Cor? You spent all day with him? He a keeper?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been one day and he spent it reading." Cor responded, flatly. Though the disinterest in his voice was matched in his eyes, there was a slight curl to his lip. "He did find the romance section easily enough. Perhaps the two of you are fated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the blush on Prompto's face hadn't been obvious, it was now. "I-what!? You don't-" Prompto shook his head, deciding to stay silent instead of struggling through defending himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio on the other hand found this highly amusing, laughing as he shifted back into his seat. "He's cute. Maybe you're right, Leonis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys quit. He's a guest and you're making him uncomfortable." It wasn't as though Iris was blind or stupid and even if he was one of Noctis's boyfriends, or Gladio's, they shouldn't be mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Iris." Noctis tapped the girl's shoulder, affectionately. "Prompto seems shy but he's alright. Calling him cute or pointing out he likes to read aren't jabs or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've known him a day. A little quick to be making judgment." Obviously Ignis had only heard that small piece of the conversation, as the first plates of food in hand were still rather hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto remained silent, trying to push the embarrassment away, and finding it very difficult. He felt like an elephant on display, and he could feel the others eyes on him as he tried to compose even a single coherent thought in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, how well do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know the kid, Iggs? I mean. You guys worked together, right?" Gladio took his plate gratefully, letting his hand slide from Ignis's hip to his rear in one fluid motion as if he was claiming everything his fingers touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly the tall blond did not react to the touches, though neither did he pull away from them. He turned his attention instead to the question. "As much as one can know of an associate in a closed book atmosphere. That he's an incorrigible nuisance with a penchant for humming. Also that he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to anyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Incorga- what?" Prompto looked up, the flush in his face shifting quickly to anger. He stood, chair sliding and threatening to topple as his fingers balled on the table. "You know what? It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're bitter and you know I'm better than you and that just burns you up on the inside! You fucked up that kill shot and I had to save your sorry ass. No thanks. Nothing, except now you hate me. And that's fine because I don't care about your opinion!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fist tightening, Ignis resisted the urge to slam the table by turning on his heel, going back into the kitchen and coming out with two more plates. Though he did set them down a little harder than intended. "And I wouldn't have missed if not for your incessant humming! You self important little-" a shuddered breath escaped before Ignis's teeth closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault you have thin skin. It helps me concentrate!" Prompto was shaking with rage, tears filling the brim of his eyes as he fought away the rage and upset. "You know? It's not worth it. You don't have a nice bone in your body! I don't know why I thought things would be different. I've gone without dinner before, I won't die if I skip it tonight!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as quickly as Prompto moved to leave there was a hand on his collar, firmly pulling him back down.  The ease on Cor's face had vanished, replaced by a serious, tight lipped expression. "Sit. And behave. Both of you. There's no fighting at the dinner table. Ignis, you should know better than anybody what is and is not acceptable to say while on the clock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he had before, Ignis ground the edge from his emotions by turning heel and fetching the last two plates. His own and Cor's. "Very well. Excuse me while I fetch the drinks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis, who had been quiet to this point, shifted to sit forward in his seat. "Hey, Prompto? Do you need me to talk to him? He's... Not normally like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can be however. He doesn't have to like me." Prompto stared intently at his food, and regardless of the fact that his stomach grumbled and the scents caused his palate to salivate, he refused to take a bite. “You don’t have to order him to like me either. He either will, or he won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you guys don't know anything about each other! Just let it sit a few days and if you can't get along we won't force it. I'll just… keep you apart until everything settles." But there was a hint of sadness with the concession. Noctis clearly didn't want to give up on Ignis and Prompto, but neither could he force it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later Ignis had returned, a tray yielding a pitcher of water and two bottles of uncorked red wine to compliment the steak. He set the tray on the edge of the table, this time gently, and started silently filling glasses, his expression cold but eyes intent on his duty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on guys. Ain't gonna have a dinner where you lot are at each other's throats. Drop it," Gladio looked from Prompto who was studying his plate to Ignis who'd switched to business mode. "You can kill each other later. Iris. How was school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Ignis didn't respond or react, rounding the table a second time to pour the wine, five glasses since Iris was not allowed. The girl watched him do this, as though Ignis were some sort of bizarre animal on display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boring. Don't even know why I have to go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Schools important. You'll keep going. Amicitia's ain't stupid. And you should be privileged you get ta go ta school. So, shh little flower." Gladio grabbed the wine glass and brought the liquid to his lips</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.Realizing she was staring, Iris averted her eyes and instead fixed them on Prompto. "Well your new boyfriend is cute, even if he's crabby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto on the other hand was blushing, again. "I'm not anyone's boyfriend!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We only met last night." For once Noctis did well hiding the mild panic that attempted to overtake him. "He's a guest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds just like what you said to me when Ignis showed up." Iris rolled her eyes. It was somewhat different, considering Ignis's name had at least been familiar to her before she had a face to put to the name. Prompto was entirely new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto looked up desperately, eyes moving from Noctis to Iris and back again. Sure, Prompto thought he might like Noctis, but was that the real reason behind the kindness? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iris." Gladio cleared his throat as Ignis took his seat. "Eat and leave the kid alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes yet again but did as she was told. That left the table unusually silent for a change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until the others had lost interest that Noctis once again leaned forward toward Prompto. "Hey, I'm really sorry. These guys… they just say whatever they're thinking. It doesn't mean anything. Our deal's still in place, it's just easier this way. But if you want your meals separate at any point just… you know. Tell me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say, so instead he simply ate. The food melted in his mouth, the tenderness and juiciness something he had never managed to achieve in the streets. The steak was perfectly seasoned, complementing the richness of the meat. The tenderness of the broccoli and the perfectly cooked potatoes. Prompto quickly forgot about the tension, finding himself smirking and humming. He even took a swig from the wine finding the sharp sweetness made the meat richer. Prompto could live through anything. This, like every other hardship, would pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis spent the rest of the meal in silence, and though the tension in the air lessened, it never entirely dissipated. Noctis did his best to keep smalltalk throughout the dinner, pretending not to be bothered, though everyone was somewhat uncomfortable. Except for Cor, who didn't seem to care one way or the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the food was done, it was actually Noctis who started clearing the plates, along with Iris. At that point in time Ignis had gathered his coat and hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going out for drinks. Don't expect me back until morning."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I have been busy, but promise to try and get another update out soon! Hope you enjoy some more snarking boys and see what will happen next! I know not much happened in this chapter, but the plot is slowly building, promise! </p><p>Thank you for reading! We appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis comes home the next morning and reveals the consequences of his bad decisions. Prompto also suffers the consequences of his actions when a high fever holds him in his bed. What will become of the group now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning came fast, and when a red eyed and battered Ignis came in at exactly 6am, when food was normally done and ready to eat everyone knew today was going to be bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iggy. Did you get into a fight?" Gladio's eyes went wide and he stood as soon as his brain comprehended what he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Ignis wanted to do was discuss his night, but the moment he'd come in with a busted lip he knew it was all but inevitable. It didn't help that he was still dressed in the same clothes from the night before, simply flopped his wrinkled jacket over one of the chairs in the kitchen and approached the stove listlessly. There was a pause as though he struggled to remember what he was about to cook. "You could say that… in part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like hell." Though as Cor entered the kitchen without Prompto in tow they knew it was only going to get worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um… Cor?" It was all Noctis had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's running a fever and will have to take his breakfast in bed." The bodyguard replied in a beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course he is." Ignis's voice was low as he slowly gathered the ingredients and pans he needed for breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iggy." Gladio was next to Ignis in a second, his hands moving to rest on his lovers hips. "What’s wrong. This is unlike you. You've got me worried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After breakfast you should probably take a nap…" Noctis was just as concerned about Ignis, but since Gladio seemed to be handling that situation he moved to Cor to discuss their guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis had turned away just in time to miss the slight wince that flashed across Ignis's eyes with the touch. The hitman distracted himself by organizing his spices while the skillets heated. "I apologize for worrying you and coming in so late. I had a little too much and made a poor decision. Unfortunately that means suffering the consequences…but I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis." Gladio pulled away at the wince, hands hovering over the man. "I- You need to talk, Iggy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis's eyes remained fixed, his jaw clenching momentarily beneath his frown. "Talk? About what? I didn't let him away easy if that's what you're concerned about. He'll remember me the rest of his life. Any time he looks in the mirror." Ignis didn't want to admit the full extent of it. That it had been a bed frame rather than a fist that had split his lip, and some of the derogatory things the man had said, even during the sexual portion of the encounter. "I'll heal. A couple days and it will be as if nothing happened. Everyone… everyone makes mistakes. Me included."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladio stepped back, shaking his head. "If you don't want to talk about it, ain't gonna make you. But someday you'll have to open up to us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comment felt like a punch in the gut and Ignis struggled to take a deep breath. "Do you really want to talk about all your one night stands? Good or bad? I'm sure you've made mistakes, too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis could easily multitask, even in his current state, though he almost forgot to put on tea water for Prompto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about your one night stand. I care about why you needed to get drunk, so drunk you forgot yourself. Enough to make bad decisions." Gladio shook his head, a frown upon his lips. "I know you can take care of yourself, physically, but I've never seen you like this. And that worries me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meats in the pan, Ignis lifted a knife to start dicing potatoes. He was going for a quick breakfast to keep the waiting and energy to a minimum. "Perhaps that's because I haven't taken this many hits to the ego since before you met me. And now you've seen yet another unsavory side of my personality." Of which there were apparently many. It wasn't logical, the way he'd felt. He knew that. "I am a vain, self serving creature. And that ugly, ugly part of me yearns to be looked upon as a prize. Is that… open enough for you?" He paused, having barely missed clipping his own fingertip. He needed to focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis." Gladio took that step closer, hand moving to the other hip and hoping there weren't bruises there, too. "You ain't gotta run off if that's what you're looking for. You just gotta ask. I barely slept not knowing what you were up to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how would one</span>
  <em>
    <span> ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> for something like that? I can't even think of the words. It's a very specific and non concrete feeling, and I… haven't seen it since I first met Noctis." Ignis was quite certain it wasn't something Gladio could do, even if he desperately wanted to. Gladio always got what he wanted. The concept was likely foreign to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Iggy. I just-" Gladio shook his head. "I care about you. Seeing you like this is hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis shook his head, surprised that neither Noctis or Cor had yet to return from their trip to Prompto's room. Not that he minded the quiet. He had a bit of a headache he was doing his best to ignore. But still, Gladio's touch helped in reminding him he didn't have to go anywhere. It was something else he needed but couldn't put into a logical frame. "Well, I don't plan on going out again any time soon so you have nothing to worry about. It was the wrong way to handle the situation, and my attitude has been in the wrong on a general level. If I'm to find clarity again… I need to come to terms with this… that this thing with Prompto... is temporary. Even if my hunch is right and Noct does want him as a fourth… the tunnel vision will subside. It's not becoming of me to act rashly, regardless of my history with that freckled beanpole. Noctis can make his own decisions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto had closed his eyes as soon as Cor had placed him back into the bed. He felt heavy and he hadn't meant to slip and almost fall on his way down to breakfast. Cor had said he had a fever, but he had been up and about through worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the door opened, Prompto assumed it was just Cor again. "I feel fine. I just slipped. Honestly." However as soon as his eyes opened, he saw Noctis standing with Cor next to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor stood back a step while it was instead Noctis that came in closer, placing the back of his hand on Prompto's forehead. "Well I don't know about that, but you're burning up." The blond was also flush and a little sweaty, both of which pointed toward a cold. "I wish you hadn't run off in your pajamas… now you probably won't be able to leave for a while…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto wanted to pull away, but the gentle touch was nice. His eyes closed, letting himself forget everything for just a moment. "I feel fine. Promise." But even Prompto didn't believe himself, this time, as his fingertips went up to Noctis's retreating hand. "Don't leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… okay." Even Noctis knew enough to realize Prompto's guard falling like that meant it was serious. Probably worse than they thought. "We'll get you some tea and breakfast… and well, if you have a hard time with that I'm sure Ignis will make you some soup, but it might take a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It's fine." Prompto tugged, gentle enough but his grip never wavered. He pulled just hard enough that the back of Noct's hand was against his forehead. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not that bad. I don't wanna be a burden."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like he was a broken record. Noctis didn't even know what caused someone to be like that. He couldn't imagine. "Yeah, well we're not exactly doctors or nothin. If you just… yanno, stay there and rest you can't really 'burden' anybody."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I guess I can stay. But don't leave me. You're warm." Prompto sniffled, rolling onto his side towards Noctis. "Where are your bodyguard boyfriends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the kitchen, probably. Ignis came in late, all busted up, so he's still working on breakfast and… Gladio's probably playing moral support. It's fine. We're safe. And we've got Cor." Even if the man had become a piece of furniture, in the meantime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignis.” Prompto tugged a little harder on Noctis’s hand, almost as if he was trying to pull Noctis onto the bed with him. “He hates me, don’t you know? All I did was try to save his life, and he hates me, now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… that doesn’t sound right.” Noctis grunted slightly as he was pulled hard enough to land his butt on the edge of the bed. “Ignis doesn’t hate you. I mean… it seems like he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, but it takes a lot for him to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. He’ll come around. Especially… yanno. If you saved his life.” Which did make it sound strange. If that had been the case, they should have actually been alright with one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Cor shifted, standing straight from his place against the armoire. “Does he know you saved his life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Prompto’s eyes found Cor, forgetting for a moment that the man was there. He hummed for a moment, finding his weight shifting with Noctis now on the bed. “He was in close range with a target. He tossed the knife, missing the mark. The target was mad, was pulling for his gun faster than Ignis moved. I had them in my sights, but Ignis was slightly in the way. I know my body parts. That spot isn’t a lethal spot if cared for, ya know. I didn’t want him to die. So I took the shot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s big blue eyes looked up at Noctis, his brow furrowing. “Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer was both yes and no, but for different reasons. It had to be that instance that haunted Ignis. From what he'd heard it had been a bad situation. Ignis didn't like to give details, but Noctis knew that he'd been unable to use his arm, the hospital visit had been incredibly expensive and the scar leftover was pretty ugly. Like a war wound. Ignis had never mentioned who had shot him or why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But intentions still mattered in the long run, and Noctis believed Prompto's story. It filled gaps. It was just likely Ignis and Prompto didn't see it the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, no. But you guys might need to talk about this… when you're better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, moving to press his forehead against Noct's side. His fingers were still wrapped around Noctis's wrist, keeping him in place. "Hmm. Okay. I don't want him to hate me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor moved towards the door commenting that he would go check on breakfast and be right back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't. He won't." Noctis sighed, feeling rather mixed messages from the blond sharpshooter.  "He just takes a while to warm up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He does. He says such mean things he must." Prompto coughed, tugging on Noctis slightly. "You don't hate me. You like me. I don't understand, but you do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ignis is just upset. He doesn't like the fact that I--" Noctis stopped himself. He couldn't just blurt something like that out. Not after all the things that had already been said that shouldn't. "For a man, he's very complicated. Once you get to know him you'll find the real Ignis is a lot nicer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room quieted as Cor returned, followed by Ignis with a tray of food, and surprisingly Gladio. Noctis scooted back so that there was enough room. "If you would, prop his pillows so he can sit up, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response had been flat, but Noctis did as asked and immediately started helping Prompto into a position he could eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh-" Prompto looked down at his food feeling his stomach rumble. "Thank you for bringing me food. I, um-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis set the tray over Prompto's lap then stepped back, to stand by Cor. "Let me know if you can't lift the spoon." He had brought the same breakfast made for everyone as well as some chicken broth in a cup. "Soup will be ready in a couple of hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto blushed deeper, turning his freckled face even redder. "I can eat. I- thank you. Sorry, I'm not well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignis didn't respond to Prompto, though he turned towards Noctis for a brief moment. "Breakfast is ready as a whole. If you wish I could bring it in here, though it might be a little awkward, and seating may be a hassle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just give me a moment, Specs." Noctis had to be sure Prompto could get everything down before he even considered leaving. That and Prompto had specifically asked him not to leave. It would be rude to make a decision without his input. "Would you like us to stay or go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh," Promto looked down at the food, the blush at being the center of attention still fully and firmly on his face. "You should do whatever you want. Maybe, ya know, look after Ignis. I'm not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis glanced over to Ignis once again. Other than the mean looking bruise starting to color around the split in his lip he looked okay. It didn't mean much, knowing Ignis, but neither did he feel right leaving Prompto alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what? Ignis and I will go get breakfast, Cor and Gladio will find some chairs. The room's big enough to accommodate." Noctis smiled down at Prompto. "After all, you're not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for Prompto to form a response, Noctis stood, moving to Ignis and taking his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food had already been prepared, and as such was easy to divide up onto plates and drop on a rolling cart. It was no secret Ignis had cooked fast, and as such the meal wasn't nearly as attractive as the fare Ignis usually put out. The eggs were scrambled, the potatoes hashed and the sausage and tomatoes sliced for faster cooking. It didn't look inedible, and by all means it smelled good, it just didn't have the usual flare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noctis was quiet, but only because he was trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say. "Ignis…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've… already had to say a lot of uncomfortable things today… you don't have to worry about me." Ignis did glance over, his gaze softer than it had been in several days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost in the blink of an eye that everyone was back, seated and enjoying breakfast. Prompto stared down at his meal in bed, slowly picking at his food. He was specifically avoiding the eggs as his stomach protested even at the sight of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you want something else?" Noctis noticed the fact that Prompto barely ate, wondering if the sickness was worse than he'd thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no. I'm fine. There's plenty of food here. You've done enough for me." Prompto could feel the blush once more flushing his checks. "I'm sorry to put you out like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't worry about it." Noctis shrugged, trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind without coming across as blunt or worse. "Maybe if we're nice enough to you you'll think about that when you're considering whether or not to stay and work for me." Okay so it didn't work. He tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean," Prompto looked down at the food on his plate nervously. He bit his lip, rolling some eggs about with his fork and feeling his stomach lurch. "Yeah. I'm not going anywhere for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's probably best not to push the issue until he's back on his feet." Ignis reminded, though his tone was flat and his eyes didn't lift from his plate. "In this state he'll barely be able to form a coherent thought, let alone make a career change."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the afternoon Prompto's condition still had not improved. Even with soup and an order from Cor to stay put, or else, the fever was still strong and the cold was likely to be a multiple day event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone needs to check on Talcott." Prompto shifted, only to find Cor's hand firmly pressing him back into the bed. In response, Prompto coughed, breathing slightly elevated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's Talcott?" The older man finally moved his hand when Prompto stopped resisting, though neither his tone of voice or body language showed any sense of worry. "Would you like me to send someone? A few of the guards have been complaining about having nothing to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head, “Talcott is my younger brother. I- he is scared of the dark. I don’t want him in my world. This world is dark.” Prompto closed his eyes, gripping the covers of the blanket closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cor had lifted a brow, outside of the young blond's view. "Metaphor. Right." Of course he didn't have to say as much, he was simply a little surprised such a thing had come from Prompto, considering he knew the boy hadn't had any formal education. "Maybe I'll take care of it myself then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head more. "Besithia won't let him leave. He knows what Talcott means to me. He hates me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you needed someone to check in?" The tall brunet stood from the chair, a near permanent fixture that had replaced the bedside table. "The chances he'd recognize me are slim..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded. "Don't scare him. Talcott is sensitive. I need to protect him." Eyes pressing closed, Prompto seemed to drift into sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In which case I should probably bring Iris along.... Should her brother approve." At best the comment was mumbled, though as Cor quietly departed the room he sent a passing guard in as replacement. His cold blue eyes were enough warning to not wake the room's occupant, and the young man stepping in closed the door gingerly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is a shorter chapter, but a very important in betweener. Poor sick Prompto :(</p><p>Thank you so much for reading. We appreciate all Kudos and respond to all comments. The goal is to post the next chapter next Monday or Tuesday so stay tuned and thank you for all being so patient with us!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Prologue was almost entirely written by Xhidaka (everything up until Gladio shows up) while Chapter 1 was entirely written by Cat.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. It is going to get more interesting, and sorry to leave you on this cliff hanger #sorrynotsorry</p>
<p>We appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>